And Again
by GypsyFallenAngelz
Summary: (fin) Jenny's come to visit the Paris opera house after seeing the 2005 movie, she meets Jason a worker at the opera house or is he? Jenny is soon caught up in the world of the opera house and Jason, but what's he hiding and what's it got to do with Jenny
1. Tomorrow

Authors Notes:

Jenny Has come all the way to visit the Paris opera houseafter seeing the 2005 movie,she soon meets Jason a worker at the opera house or so it would seem, Jenny is soon caught up in the world of the opera house and Jason, but what is he hiding and what does it have to do with Jenny?

I dont own the Phantom of the Opera and i dont have much money so please don't sue me!

+-+

"I can't believe that I am here is Paris and that I will be able to visit the Opera House" Jenny Sighed looking out the taxi window.

"I know after seeing the movie, man I seriously can't wait" Jenny's best friend Tara replied.

After seeing the 2005 movie it inspired the two 18 year old girls to travel all the way from Australia to see Paris in all its glory. Jenny and Tara were spending the first week site seeing around Paris before making the trip to England and meeting up with their long time boyfriends Mike and James.

The first day in Paris had been interesting although Jenny spoke and understood French she had already saved Tara from buying as far as Jenny could make out 100 bread sticks, from not knowing what the attendant was saying, all Tara wanted was directions. Not to mention some unwanted guy attention they were getting from the smooth French locals. It really was no wonder, both girls were tall and slender, while Tara Had long golden red hair that reached just past her shoulders and a fair complexion and some freckles scattered across her body, with beautiful green eyes. Jenny on the other hand had long brown hair that reached her lower back and bright blue eyes and tanned skin. Both girls having known each other for so long were out going in each others presence especially Jenny who would not think for a second before voicing her opinions to the French men and politely telling them to "bugger off"

Despite the bread sticks incident both girls were having lots of fun and were just finishing up another day of site seeing, and were travelling to their new hotel a few block away from the Opera house for the remainder of their stay.

+-+

"I don't think I can wait till tomorrow, when we tour the opera house" Tara squealed delightedly, as the two girls settled in to their new room.

"well I think your going to have to Tara come on and lets go out to dinner tonight" Jenny replied while picking up her toiletries and taking them to the bathroom

"Where do you think we should go?"

"Well how about somewhere French?" Jenny replied keeping her face serious as she walked back out of the bathroom

Laughing Tara chucked one of the hotel pillows at her before collapsing on the bed.

"Or, we just go to the hotel restaurant?" Jenny asked giving the pillow back to Tara "I am a little tired out from today"

"Sounds like a plan, Come on lets get ready before you fall asleep" sighed Tara getting up and starting to put some clothes out of her suitcase.

+-+

Jenny awoke the next morning to the sound of Tara moving around in the bathroom

"You just can't wait to see the opera house can you Tara, tell you the truth I don't think that it is going anywhere" Jenny sighed rolling over to look at the time it was 6am just as Tara came out of the bathroom looking pale

"I don't think I will be able to visit the opera house today Jenny"

+-+

This is my first ever story so please R&R constructivecriticism welcome


	2. Opera Populaire

Authors Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Just letting you all know I am not the best at english and punctuation or spelling for that matter so bear with me. And this is my first fan fic. so if you have any ideas or corrections feel free to tell me. I also don't know much about paris or the opera house or if it is still running today, but being the Authoress i decided that for my story it is up and running and still doing Opera's ;).

enough of my yacking and on with the chapter. hope you enjoy

+-+

Jenny shot out of bed to Tara who she just realised was leaning heavily on the bathroom door for support like she might faint any moment.

" Tara what's happened, are you ok?"

"I woke up about half an hour ago feeling sick and I have been throwing up since"

Just as she finishedsaying this,her eyes grew wide and she dashed back in to the bathroom and leant over the toilet vomiting again. Jenny followed her in and held Tara's hair out of the way and rubbed her back in a soothing circular motionwhile she continued to empty her stomach.

Once Tara was done she leant back and closed her eyes, took a deepbreath before struggling to her feet and rinsing her mouth out.

"I think I may have food poisoning, I mean it makes sense eating foods I don't usually eat and in a foreign country-

"Just to be sure" Jenny interrupted "I'm going to call the reception and make them send a doctor up, it was their food after all" Jenny said as she moved out of the bathroom and picked up the phone and dialled reception.

+-+

After the doctor visit, it indeed turned out tofood poisoning and indeed waythe oysters that Tara ate last night the caused it. The doctor proscribed bed rest and fluids before biding them good day.

"What a time to get sick" Tara complained from her place on the bed. For themoment the vomiting had stopped but she felta littleweak and rotten.

"Well I told you it wasn't a good idea to eat foods from the sea from another country, because of the different climate and factors to their growth, it could and did in your case react badly to your body" Jenny said as she sat down on the end of Tara's double bed and handed her a glass of water "I don't mean to sound like a know it all but, look what happened"

"I know, I know" Tara paused letting the situation sink in "Oh my gosh I just realised I can't go to the Opera house today" Jenny looked up and in to her friends face, shewas devastated "But you can Jenny"

"No I can't not with you sick"

"Yes you can and you will, and take lots of photos"

" Tara no I have to watch you, and we can go another day when you are feeling better"

"I'll be fine, I need bed rest and fluids andI'll be sleeping all day and how can I do that with you rattling around the room, so get out of here and have fun"

"Ok I'll make you a deal I'll stay with you an hour and if you are any worse, then I won't go"

Admitting defeat Tara agreed and watched as Jennywent for a shower and came back out dressed in to a pair of jeans a green top, her black boots and tied her hair up and an hour later watched as Jennyleft the hotel and walked downthe streets towards the famous Opera House.

+-+

A few minutes later the Opera House came in to view and Jenny's breath caught in her throat. _This is way better than the pictures _She thought as she paused remembering her promise to take photos for Tara, Jennygrabbed the cameraout of her bag and took aphoto of the front of the opera house which seemedtall enough to reach allthe way toblue sky, before starting up the steps and going inside.

Jenny was speechless, this place was beautiful and it seemed so unrealto her that shewas here. Jenny had joined a tour group and was being shown around the opera house. They were in the foyer at the moment, the tour guide was talking about the statues all around the grand room but Jenny wasn't listening; she was instead taking photos andrememberingthe Masquerade scenefrom the movie it was justas grand with marble floors and golden statues. She was so off in her own world, that she didn't see the tour guide lead everyone off in to the theatre leaving Jenny behind.

+-+

"The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind" Jenny sang softly to herself

"What a beautiful voice you have, but what are you doing here?" A voice asked that seemed to fill the whole room. Jennyspun around to meet the gaze of a tall, physically fit man wearing a white cotton shirt tucked in to black pants and boots. His black hair was pulled back and fastened with a ribbon behind his head and his brown eyes seemed to see everythingin the room, especially Jenny

"I'm here with the tour group and-" Jenny paused there noticing the room was empty besides the man that was looking at jenny with a knowingsmirk on his face.

"Well I seem to have lost the group, but I don't think they have gone far" Jenny said as she started from the room

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to venture about the Opera House alone" He said as he walked forward and gently took Jenny's arm "permit me to give you a personal tour, which you will find is more interesting then the group one to which you weren't paying attention" Jenny felt herself begin to blush, but recovered quickly

"That would be lovely thank you Mr?"

"Erikson, Jason Erickson"

"Mr Erikson"

"Just call me Jason and you are"

"Jenny Day" She replied as he started to lead her from the room and up the stairs towards the offices.

"Now Jenny this is where is all begins in the Opera house, the manager's office" Jason said as he led her in to the office which had a big window looking out at the streets of Paris a large oak desk facing the door, filing cabinets took up the left side or the room while the right had what looked like a vent in the centre of the wall and framed pictures of past and present opera singers to have graced the Opera Populaire stage all around it.

"This is usually where the Opera Ghost deliverer's his letters and the manager Mr Andre makes sure his wish is carried out"

"What, you're telling me that the Phantom of the Opera is real?" Jenny could not mask her shock and awe

"Naturally where do you think the stories came from?"

"They were made up and turned in to a book by a clever author" Jenny said in a Matter-O-fact tone

"I can see that I will have to convince you" Jason said giving her a teasing smile that made her feel weak at the knees.

"Yes, I think you will" Jenny replied looking up to him and smiling back.

+-+

Once again R&R and constructive criticism welcome ;)


	3. full of surprises

**Authors Notes:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**Juliya, RavenPOTOGirl**

**Ridel:** I know it's good to know that im not alone either ;)

**Madame Opera Ghost:** I know I'm not very subtle with my hints ;)

**Maska:** Jason is 20 and Jenny is 18 so yeah not as big an age gap :) and i still say your writing is better ;) keep updating.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter (they just seem to get bigger) eep for me :P

I forgot last chapter so here it is:i dont own phantom of the opera! but i do own the collectors CD :)

+-+

Jenny enjoyed Jason's company and the exploration of the opera house.

"I am taking you places that no tour group go" Jason said was he led her out of the back stage and dormitories and out on to the performance stage of the opera house

Jenny looked around in awe, she could see out in to the double level theatre with over 800 seats with more of the golden statues entwining around the privets boxes and the stage and the deep red velvet upholstery chairs blinking back at her.

"It is breathe taking" Jenny said quietly as she walked forward to centre stage, quickly forgetting that Jason was there, She began to sing:

_Think of me, Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye_

_Remember me, Once in a while; please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment/Spare a thought for me_

Jason stood watching her sing like there was no one else on the planet and he was struck that she hit a lot of the note right, if only she had a little more practice...

_We never said our love was evergreen, Or as unchanging as the sea_

_But if you can still remember, stop and think of me_

_Think of all the things we've shared and seen_

_Don't think about the way things might've been_

_Think of me, Think of me waking, silent and resigned_

_Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind_

_Recall those days, Look back on all those times, Think of the things we'll never do there will never be a day when I won't think of you._

She was so off in her own world that she didn't hear the rope snap and one of the set pieces fall towards her, but looked up just in time and screamed before everything went black.

+-+

"Jenny, Jenny can you hear me" Jenny groaned and opened her eyes as Jason's face swam in and out of focus above her, she seemed to be on her back on a bed it felt like, and her head was throbbing dully.

"Jenny, are you ok"

"yea, what happened I remember looking around on the stage then it goes kind of black from there" Jenny said trying to sit up, but was carefully pushed back down as Jason brought out a wash cloth and seemed to be dabbing at her head

"One of the ropes that held set pieces up snapped and fell, it cut your head and you passed out" Jason said gently "lay still so I can clean it"

Jenny looked up in to his face as he cleaned the cut. His forehead was creased in concentration, and his brown eyes were full of concern as he continued to clean her cut. Jenny was struck at how perfect his face just seemed to fit together: his forehead, eyes, nose, cheekbones and lips not to mention his square jaw and chin… those lips Jenny realised with a blush were talking to her:

"The cut isn't deep, so just keep it clean and it will heal up fine, it won't even leave a noticeable scar" Jason leaned back and helped Jenny in to a sitting position, that is when Jenny realised that she didn't know where she was The room was large and had a silk screen over in the corner, a wardrobe, vanity and plush chairs and a Large Mirror on the far wall away from the door.

"Where are we?"

"This would be Christine Daae's Dressing room, it is not on the usual tour but it was the closest place I could bring you, in the circumstances" He said was he put the cloth he was using to clean her cut in the bin and wiped his hands, Jenny frowned she was beginning to think that Jason was lying about The phantom being real, He had offered her no proof, besides some secret locations that aren't on the tour like The little chapel in a secluded part of the building and even up in to the famous Box 5 which in Jenny's opinion had the best view in the house.

"Jason- Just as she was about to tell him what she thought, Jenny heard voices outside the door.

"You can't be serious the Opera Ghost wants us to preform the Phantom of the Opera" There was a male and female voice and they seemed to be getting louder

"Lower your voice Anita, we shall talk about it in here"

Several things happened at once a key was put in the lock of the dressing room door, Jason scooped Jenny up and headed towards the other end of the room, and to Jenny's surprise slid the mirror open and stepped inside. He quickly put her down and shut the mirror just as the door opened and an older well dressed gentleman and a tall, thin female walked in to the room.

+-+

Inside the secret compartment behind the mirror Jenny had a quick look around when Jason was closing the mirror there was a thin hallway behind them. That led seemed off in to the dark, it was stone all around them and Jenny could hear water dripping somewhere in the distance. There wasn't a lot of room in the compartment Jenny could feel Jason's breathe on her face as they listened intently to the conversation that was going on, just on the other side of the mirror.

"You aren't going to actuallypreform the musical are you? That will just bring about more speculation that the rumours of the Phantom of the Opera are true, it is dangerous"

"It is what he wants and I for one don't think it would be a bad idea, people have been after us to do this musical for years, imagine it the setting for the _Book _doing it. A sold out crowd Anita! Think of it and after the movies and the books no one thinks thathe is real now" The Male as Jason whispered to her was Mr Andre the Manager of the Opera Populaire, turned the Lady Anita around to face him.

"Except the people that know better" giving him a pointed look"I just don't see why you listen to him, this is your opera house and you should choose what opera'sto preform" She pouted slightly and received a kiss "Can you promise me the lead Michael?" She paused pouting and it seemed to Jenny that she always got what she wanted; it reminded her of the movie and La Carlotta and her reigning diva ways, except that Anita was more subtle in getting her way.

"You know I can't darling the Opera Ghost instructed that we are to hold open casting calls before deciding and filling the parts in house"

Anita was out of his arms and out the door before he even finished stomping and shouting all the way. Or maybe not so subtle Jenny thought! Just then she felt a sneeze coming on, she shifted and tried to make it discreet just as she was about to let it out against her own will Jason grabbed her from behind and pulled her too him covering her mouth and cutting the sneeze off at the right time. Mr Andre just looked around the room with the look of a man who thought he heard something distantly then decided it was nothing and took off out the door calling Anita's name.

+-+

Jenny was still pressed against Jason with his hand covering her mouth when Mr Andre walked out. She could feel Jason's firm chest and heart beating and couldn't help but noticing how well she fit in his arms _You have a boyfriend that you love, who you are going to see in a week, and you only just met this guy _Jenny's mind seemed to scream. Jason released Jenny andshe felt as though she had just lost something but recovered quickly when Jason spoke.

"that was close" Jason said as he opened the mirror "even without you sneezing" Jason gave her a playful smirk as he helped her out of the compartment and shut it behind her.

"Jason you never did tell me how you know your way around the Opera house so well?"

The two of them had done a lot of talking while He was showing her around, butsomehow that never came up.

"I work here; I guess you could call me one of the sopranos"

"What you preform in the opera's?" Jenny tried not for it to come out as rude as it did "I have a friend who preforms in Opera's"

"Well we only just met Jenny" That cocky grin that Jenny was beginning to count on appeared again "Trust me Jenny if you had a bit of training you could sing professionally too"

Choosing not to reply to that remark she playfully poked him in the side "You're just full of surprises aren't you" she said as he led her out the door.

"So are you" Jason replied only she didn't hear him.

+-+

Thanks for reading and R&R


	4. Don't go

**Authors Notes: **Hello again people, sorry i didnt update yesturday though i had a bit of writers block, but i think i am back on track again. thanks to everyone who updated and now some answers:

**Sarahbuggs, Madame Opera Ghost, FluffyKawaiiInu:** thanks for you kind reviews and im going as fast as i can ;)

**Maska: **naturally there is an opera ghost, but the set falling on jenny was an accident! She is staying a week in Paris before flying to england i think i said it was and meeting up with her boyfriend. We shall see what happens in the future.

**Angeloftheopera:** Jenny was so caught up in the moment and in awe of where she was, she started singing i mean in an opera house, centre stage. I know i would start singing, even though i dont think anyone else would like it ;)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own phantom of the opera, sadly but wouldnt it be cool to :)

BTW i changed the name of chapter 3 looking back it really didnt fit the chapter at all.

+-+

After another half an hour of walking around the Opera house Jenny looked at her watch, it was late in the afternoon

"I really should be getting back to my hotel Tara is sick and I don't want her to worry"

"Come on Jenny I have one more place to show you, I saved the best for last" He gave her a sweet intoxicating smile, "it will only take a few more minutes"

"Ok, but then I really have to go" Jenny said as Jason took her hand and began to lead her out in to the foyer and through a staff entrance door and up some wooden stairs, They seemed to clime for a few more minutes and Jenny's legs began to revolt against her "This had so better be worth it, my legs are not liking this climb" Jason gave a hearty laugh, it was like music

"Don't worry we are almost there" He gave her hand a quick squeeze in reassurance as they reached an old wooden door. "Now this is where all the cables and ropes live that hold the chandelier up, and this is the original chandelier that the Phantom brought down all those years ago, so don't break anything" Jason teased as he lead her through the room and out another door. Jenny found herself starring down at the theatre from the little balcony, everything looked so small she could see the chandelier clearly and the roof that had clouds and angels painted on it, in fact she could touch the roof if she really wanted.

"Wow Jason look at the view, it's breathe taking I don't know how I can ever thank you for showing me around today" Jenny although being quite tall had to leaned up on her toes to kissed his cheek and give him a hug "This has been one of the best days of my life, this place is amazing" she released him from the hug and dropped back down, but they stayed only a foot from each other and Jason still had his hands on her waist.

"The pleasure has been all mine Jenny" Jason said softly, she could feel his warm breathe on her face and she looked in to his brown eyes that seemed full of emotion. They continued to stare at each other Jenny's mind was screaming _YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND, YOU ONLY JUST MET THIS GUY, TARA WILL BE WORRIED ABOUT YOU _over and over in her head, but she blocked it out just as Jason leaned in to Kiss her, his lips had just brushed hers when that loud speaker came on.

"It is now time for the Opera Populaire to close please make your way to the exit, If you wish to purchase tickets for tonight's show please come to the main foyer, Thank you and have a great evening" Jason and Jenny stepped apart, Jenny blushing slightly

"I guess I better go, thank you again Jason" Jenny turned and went through the door and to the top of the stairs to begin the long descent.

"Jenny wait" Jason rushed to catch up to her "How about coming and seeing the performance tonight?" Jason had never met anyone like her; she was full of surprises and smart, fun to be around. Not to mention she has a sense of humour, he didn't know what was happening to him but he knew he didn't want to let her go without a fight.  
"Jason I can't I didn't budget enough for something like that and Tara is still sick-  
Jason placed a finger to her lips to silence her

"I can get you in for free Jenny and if Tara is well enough she can come too, if not she will be sleeping and she won't get much of that done if you are making noises in the room" Giving her a cheeky smile, Jenny fought not to smile back, looking up in to his eyes which were pleading with her silently. Letting a small smile grace her lips she replied

"That would be fantastic" Jason's smile widened

"I will be preforming tonight but I will show you out the side door and that is where I will meet you, to let you in for free" Jason winked as he took her hand once more and led her down the stairs and out one of the side doors. "Meet me here at 7:30" He said as he let her out the door and in to the late after noon sun, He kissed her hand before going back inside, giving her one last smile before he shut the door.

+-+

Jenny walked back in to the Hotel room with a sweet smile on her face, she looked like she had a big secret Tara laughed and sat up, she was feeling so much better but felt guilty at the news that she had to share.

"Oh Tara I had the best day, I met Jason who showed me around the Opera house and turned out to be one of the soprano's who preforms in the Operas and he invited us to see him preform tonight for free!" She smiled dreamily and sat down on the end of the bed "He is so nice and funny and sweet, it was one of the best days of my life" Then suddenly snapped out of it " how are you feeling" She asked concern etched in to her face.

"Heaps better I could run a marathon, almost" Tara laughed nervously Jenny turned to face her more and Tara could see a scratch that hadn't been there this morning "What happened to you, where is that scratch from?

"I had forgotten about it, well it was a prop accident and I passed out and when I woke up was in Christine Daae's dressing room and, oh Tara Phantom of the Opera is real, I witnessed a conversation with my own eyes, I bet you I sound insane right now but it is real Tara" Jenny finished and took a deep breathe "Jason I have never met anyone like him"

"Remember Mike, Jenny?" Tara said sitting up further and coming to sit next to Jenny who was off in her own world

"What was that Tara?"

"I rest my case" Tara got up and went across the room and got a glass of water

"We shall talk about this later I'm going to see an opera" Jenny got up and grabbed some clothes and went to have a shower. Neither of them talked to each other as Jenny left the hotel room heading for the Opera Populaire. But Tara looked out the window and said to herself

"James and Mike are on their way here, Because James is worried about me, just thought you ought to know" She sighed and decided that she would tell Jenny when she got home.

+-+

Jenny was waiting outside, it was dark and a little creepy, and no one likes standing on a side street in the dark. That is why when Jason put a hand on her shoulder Jenny screamed and whacked him with her bag.

"I am so sorry" Jenny said as she helped Jason up

"You really have a good arm" Jason said as he got up and dusted his costume off

"Oh I'm so sorry I got dust on your costume and everything"

"Don't worry, it will be fine. Now come with me my Lady" He offered his hand to her, which she took with no hesitation, and he led her inside. Up some back stairs and out in to the privet box corridors. Jason escorted her to box 5 and shut the curtain.

" Box 5 are you insane, the phantom- Jason put his fingers to her lips

"Let's just say he is a friend of mine and I asked if I could use it , he has already seen this opera and it is closing night. It's fine Jenny" He ran his hands through her hair "but the phantom asks that you keep back and try to keep up the masquerade that box 5 is empty" He looked deep in to her eyes "promise me that you will, and don't leave the box till I come and get you"

"I promise Jason" Jenny said calmly

"No matter what"

"I promise no matter what, now go, break a leg" Jenny poked him in the chest

"Gee that would be all I need" Jason turned to leave, "Oh and one more thing"  
What, Jenny was about to say but Jason's lips on hers, cut her off in a quick passionate kiss, before pulling back looking deeply in to her eyes and whispering  
"Wish me luck" Jenny was still blown over from the kiss it was like an explosion, wonderful.

"Luck" She whispered and smiled as he left her and went back stage for the performance. Jenny was so sure she was blushing, she took her seat. _Oh my gosh, that just happened, what about Mike, who cares about mike, I only just met this guy, I don't care, I feel like I could fly. _

Jenny's thought continued in the whirlwind manner till the lights dimmed and Jenny snapped out of her thoughts, she could hear people below her and see The Manager in the Box across from her, though she doubted he could see her in the darkened box, no matter how much he starred at it. Just The overture started.

+-+

I dont know what opera is preforming, so i need help with that one, any ideas? please R&R i have no idea :(

Though i just found out that here in Australia Phantom Of The Opera is coming out on April 20th to buy on DVD :) :) so needless to say im excited.

That is all for now dont forget to read and review


	5. Opera's and 20 questions

**Authors Notes: **well another chapter under the belt, i would of updated sooner, but the site was down :( and thenmy computer decided that it didnt want to connect to the net, but it is all good now :)

No one was able to help me with opera to say that they were preforming, i am not very clever with that sort of thing sadly :( so now you get they only thing i could think of :( sorry.

Thanks to

**Maska:** more is explained why she cheats on him in this chapter, we shall see the opera ghost sooner or later when i actully write him in more ;) and i may 3rd isnt that far behind.

and

**Angeloftheopera:** So it is your birthday is coming up, in the coming months, Happy brithday for then (i have a terrible memory so ill wish you one now ;) )

for reviewing and yes i cant wait for the phantom of the opera either :)

I'm done talking now so on with the chapter

+-+

This was the last performance of the Opera for the next two weeks Jenny still found it hard to believe that she was here. Call it a snap decision to come here in the first place, but to Jenny now it felt like fate. The Production of _Hannibal _was a fantastic piece the dancing was perfect and the singing was powerful. Anita the Diva from the dressing room was in the lead; Jenny had to say she was really good, she reached all the notes perfectly, and made it look as easy as pie, but Jenny had a sneaking suspicion that she had back up singing under her!

Just then Jason entered the stage Singing his part, and it took Jenny's breathe away he had such a powerful voice and with such passion behind it. Jenny blushed as Jason clearly looked up in to box five and seeing Jenny Smiled and discreetly winked. Jenny blushed and her heart flipped. As she continued to listen to Jason sing, she felt in a daze as if his music was pulling her in and making all the doubts fade away and seem unimportant.

All too soon the Opera was over and jenny wished she could give a standing ovation, but remembering her promise to Jason stayed quiet in her seat within the darkened box 5. The final bows were done and the Red velvet curtain closed and the house lights were turned up. Jenny could hear people moving out of the theatre talking happily. She silently waited where she was for Jason to come and get her.

+-+

Fifteen minutes or so later, Jason appeared from behind the curtain. Jenny was instantly on her feet and giving him a hug:

"Jason that was fantastic, you really made the show" Jason returned the hug

"Thank you, now I have another surprise for you" He offered her his hand and this time Jenny hesitated:

"Jason I really should go, Tara and I had a bit of a fight before I came here and I have the feeling she needed to tell me something, and so I really should go"

"I will leave it up to you my Angel" He gave her a sweet smile to let her know it was ok

"You know what, lead on I'm in no mood for another disagreement"

"What was it about, if you don't mind me asking" Jason asked gently

Jenny sighed and told him everything from when she got back to the hotel to coming back to the opera, Jason just had this thing about him, it was easy for her talk to him and he listened, really listened. He was a little shocked to learn that she had a boyfriend and then bad that he had kissed her.

"Maybe I should take you back to your hotel"

"No Jason I really want to go with you and I do plan in telling Mike what went on and telling him it is finished when I see him next, I don't think it was working" Jason as a bit shocked but said nothing as Jenny put her hand out ready to be taken. This time it was Jason who hesitated before giving in, his feelings for her were so strong he could not let her go; he had never felt this way before. It is love, it had to be. He took her hand and lead her out of box 5 and up on to the roof of the opera house. As soon as they reached the roof Jason began to sing to her:

_Night time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation.  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defences. _

Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls its splendour.  
Grasp it, sense it,  
Tremulous and tender.  
Turn your face away, from the careless light of day!  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling nights.  
And listen to the music of the night.

Jenny stood in awe listening to his powerful voice almost in a trance

_close your eyes, _Jenny obeyed and felt Jason come to stand behind her and caress her neck, chest and torso. She shivered pleasantly under his touch  
_and surrender to your darkest dream!  
Leave the thoughts of life you knew before!  
Close your eyes and let your spirit start to soar.  
And you'll live, as you've never lived before. _

Softly, Deftly,  
Music shall caress you.  
Hear it, Feel it,  
secretly posses you.  
Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness that you know you cannot fight,  
the darkness of the music of the night.

Let your mind  
Start a journey through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before!  
Let your soul  
take you where you long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me...

Floating, falling  
Sweet intoxication,  
Touch me, trust me He turned Jenny around to him and she touched his face softly with her hand._  
Savour each sensation. _

Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write,  
The power of the music of the night!

You alone can make my song take flight;  
Help me make the music of the night...

Jenny kissed Jason softly. They stood on the roof of the opera house kissing for a long time but to them it didn't seem long enough. Once the kiss ended looking in to her blue eyes which met Jason's brown ones all that either of them could say was:

"wow"

It was a warm clear night and after a while they laid down on one of the blankets that Jason had brought up and stared up at the stars, playing twenty questions:  
Jenny started,

"Family"

"My parents died a few years ago and I don't have any siblings"

"I'm sorry- Jenny started

"No its fine, I have dealt with it and I'm ok now, what about you?"

"I have a dad, he is a truck driver and one of the best men I know, I hardly remember my mum she left when I was 6 just after having my younger brother, it's just been the three of us since then"

"Ok next question" Jason said

"Hey I asked the last one" Jenny rolled on to her side and poked him "It's your go" Jason grabber her hand after she poked him and fit, it between his own she could feel the rough parts of his hand against hers, as he tried to think of another question.

"Why did you come to Paris?"

"To see the opera house, and for an adventure it was a group trip with Tara, Mike and James: but after I saw the movie I fought for us to put Paris on our agenda, Tara was behind me so we split the trip and decided to meet up in England later. Mike fought so much for me to come with him, looking back now it kinda felt like he was trying to control me. I had known Mike for years before I went out with him, but he never took no for an answer. I guess I'm scared to let people too close. I'm afraid of being hurt" Jenny knew she was babbling but it felt good to let it out, she continued stare at the stars. "I'm afraid to end up alone and hurt like my dad was after my mum left"

Jason turned on to his stomach so he was half leaning on Jenny and put his hand under her neck supporting her head and turning her towards him. He could see the tears in her blue eyes.

"Jenny, you have to risk your heart before it gets hurt" he said gently

"I know and what scares me most is how you just slipped under my wall"

"You slipped in to my heart"

Jenny laughed suddenly and looked in to his eyes "There is a lot of slipping going on" Jason laughed too, Jenny could fell it as his chest was half on hers. He stopped laughing and looked in to her eyes

"I'm trying to be serious Jen, Please tell me you will risk it, you might be surprised"

"I will"

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Jenny thought for a moment, he said risk it she reminded herself

"Yes I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Will you sing for me some more tomorrow then?" Jason asked suddenly

"I'm not that good" Jason poked her "But since you insist" She said sarcastically and Jason laughed. He leaned in and kissed her. After they lay in silence together before they eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

+-+

Tara had given up waiting for Jenny to come back, being sick does tend to take a lot out of you.

"Well I guess that Jenny will see Mike and James tomorrow, anyway. She will get a nice surprise"

Tara hoped in to her double bed and instantly fell asleep.

+-+

Well and that is the end of this chapter :) as always please read and review i enjoy reading them :)


	6. singing suprises

**Authors Notes:** The plot is getting thicker and more difficult to write :( that is what sucks about writing it as i go, i really never know what is going to happen next till i write it. so if anyone has any ideas feel free to tell me (god knows i could use some)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**Maska: **Well mike is coming in i think about next chapter i guess, ill let you know what it write it ;) and i hope i dont disappoint.

**Madame opera ghost: **giggles i know ;) I dont knw when it will be released, i had a look and i couldnt find it, sorry.

**Jenalyn: **I just randomly picked the names, wow thats so cool congrats on getting engaged and all :) Though i dont think my Jenny in the story will be with Mike much longer, and i know Phantom sigh

anyways on with the chapter :)

+-+

Jenny awoke to the sound of birds and gentle breathing beside her, she could see white light through the lids of her eyes and her first thought was that she forgot to shut the curtains in the hotel. But then she realised what she was sleeping on was not as soft as her hotel bed. She opened her eyes to see the blue sky above her and the sun rising in the sky. She sat up; she was on the roof of the Opera house. Just then she heard Jason groan and half wake up:

"What are you doing here?"

"Jason we are on the roof, we fell asleep" Jenny giggled and half lay back down "We stayed out all night" Jason rolled on to his side grabbed her waist and pulled her back down to him so she was spooned against him, she could feel his muscles and heart beat in her back.

"Just a few more minutes" Jason said and playfully started snoring, Jenny poked him "Alright you slave driver I'm up" Laughing they got to their feet and packed up the blanket and headed inside. While walking down the stairs Jason turned to her "Come back to my dressing room we can freshen up before I hear you sing" Jenny followed him and soon found herself in a room roughly like Christine Daae's dressing room it had a floor length mirror on the far wall and Flowers congratulating him for the perfect performance last night. Jason went over to the chest of draws and pulled out a black shirt and some track suit pants and handed them to Jenny.

"The bathroom is through there, go and have a shower and then wait for me to return. I shall use one of the other dressing rooms"

"Thanks Jason" Jenny gratefully took the clothes and went in to the bathroom and locked the door.

+-+

About fifteen minutes later Jenny emerged from the bathroom in Jason's shirt and pants her hair wet trailing down her back, Jason still wasn't back._ Jason won't mind _Jenny thought as she grabbed a blush off his chest of draws and brushed her long brown hair. She started humming then it progressed to singing quietly:

_Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness  
who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion  
Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you?  
_

Jason walked back in to the room by the mirror on the far wall Jenny had her back to him, she was wearing his clothes and although he couldn't see her face he was so convinced the she had never looked more beautiful dressed even in something that was far too big for her, she was facing the draws brushing her hair, her singing was soft and sweet and calming and was pulling him in. as she continued:

_You've always known  
Your heart was on its own  
So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone  
Learn to be lonely  
life can be lived  
life can be loved  
Alone._

Jenny finished singing silently and put the brush down, this snapped Jason out of his half trance and he walked forward and put his hand on Jenny's shoulder, she screamed and whipped around

"Jason, Gosh I nearly jumped out of my skin"

"You're a little jumpy one aren't you, least you didn't have your bag in your hand this time" He winked and Jenny laughed and blushed. Seeing her face now he knew that she was more beautiful than the first time he had met her.

"You ready to do some more singing?" He watched as she blushed again. Jenny silently took him in, he was wearing black pants boots and a white shirt again, Jenny could feel herself blushing even more, she looked up in to his face which was smiling sweetly down at her as he put his hand around her waist and lead her out the door down the hall and in to a small rehearsal room. It had wooden floors. Mirrors and bars against the wall, this must be one of the ballet practice rooms, The windows were open letting the cool breeze in, and beside the window was a piano.

Jason led her over to the Piano and sat down ready to play.

"First we do some scares to warm up our voices" Jason played the notes and they warmed up together.

"Now we sing" Jason said "This one is for you and your love of the phantom" Jason smirked and began to play the introduction for phantom of the Opera:

Jenny came in on time:

Jenny:  
_In sleep he sang to me  
in dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
and speaks my name_  
_And do I dream again  
for now I find  
the phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind_

Jason:  
_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
to glance behind  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
inside your mind_

Jenny:  
_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

Jason:  
_it's me they hear_

Both:  
_My/Your spirit and my/your voice  
In one combined  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
inside my/your mind_

Jason:  
_sing my angel of music.._

Jenny:  
_He's there the Phantom of the Opera_ Jason:  
_sing for me_

Jenny voice was falling to the strain of the high notes, She locks eyes with Jason and he looks back at her, it was as if he was giving her the strength to go higher as he sang:

Jason:  
_sing for me_

Jenny sang on higher and stronger, really feeling the notes

Jason:  
_Sing My Angel of music..._

Jenny kept singing, she shut her eyes, and felt the music surrounded her:

Jason:  
_SING FOR ME!_

Jenny finished the highest note in the song strongly and perfectly in tune. Jason gave her a clap

"That was perfect Jen" He smiled. As the door was thrown open and Mr Andre walked in to the room followed by Anita. "Mr Andre what are you doing, I booked the room for today" Jason questioned politely as he stood up and walked over to them, leaving Jenny standing next to the piano.

"I received a note from OG" Mr Andre stated cryptically "He said that we had a new singer in our mist, that he has taken quite a liking too, he wishes for her to sing in the next opera, and after over hearing her myself I have to agree"

Jenny stared dumbstruck, _they like my singing, they want me to preform in an opera, who is OG? Ohhh Opera Ghost, he is watching me... _Jenny snapped out of her thoughts as My Andre came over to introduce himself, Anita Just stood there looking down upon Jenny as if she was a bug that needed squashing.

"I'm Mr Andre and I am the Manager of the Opera Populaire" He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Jenny Day, I'm Pleased to meet you, you have a beautiful Opera house"

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No I'm from Australia, Just here on Holiday, I leave in five more days" Jenny looked at Jason; he looked quite saddened by the news.

"No, you must stay my dear and preform in my Opera you would be perfect in the role of Christine" My Andre ignored Anita's cry in the back ground, he needed her to preform the Opera Ghost would not like it, if he didn't get this girl in the lead.

"I can't I am only here on a holiday visa, and my friends will be meeting Tara and I in England then"

"I can take care of the visa and flights, for when you decide to go home, you can get word to your friends, I can organise for them to stay too if they like, Just leave it to me, what do you say?"

Jenny was taken aback, he really wanted her to preform and he was willing to fix everything for her.

"Jenny please say yes" It was Jason speaking quietly his eyes were filled with hope and love and at that moment Jenny knew that she loved him too, she would go to the end of the earth if it meant staying with him, she was ready for the dark unknown waters of love. She loved him and it felt so good admitting it even if it was only to herself.

"How can I say no" Jenny replied weakly smiling at Jason

"Excellent, I will have a room prepared for you here, your room and board will be free and I'm sure Jason will be able to give you a run down. Rehearsals will start next week for the production of the Phantom of the Opera for which you will play Christine and you will be a knock out. I shall go and make all the arrangements now" Mr Andre ran out like a man possessed. Leaving Jenny, Jason and Anita standing there shocked.

"Well the next performance is going to be a flop with an unexperienced, un talented thing like you in the lead role" Anita Laughed Jenny felt like her heart had just been ripped out, and could feel tears coming on but held them back.

"Give it up Anita; you're just jealous that someone is better than you, and I would watch out if I were you, like Mr Andre said she has got the support of the Opera Ghost behind her, if you value your job you will leave her alone" Anita stared open mouthed at Jason before turning and strutting away.

"I really don't know what just happened" Jenny stared open mouthed at the door with the whole conversation playing back in her head.

+-+

well as always R&R hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Its my life right?

**Authors Notes: **Another chapter finished, it was going to be longer but my life decided it wanted to turn in to a mini soap opera, so i got this finished though.

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Maksa: **Anita will be carlotta no one else could play it better ;)

**littledaae323: **Only i know who the phantom is and he hasn't played a big part in it yet though he will be coming in sooner or later, and such so try not to get too confused ;)

**LoneWolf2005: **I know i am listening to the soundtrack on my computer as i write this sighs nothing better :)

**Disclaimer: **I keep forgetting to put this damn thing on so for any chapter i miss i dont own phantom of the opera. so please don't sue

+-+

Jenny sat down in the middle of the floor still lost for words.

"I can't do it" she said finally, more admitting it to her self than to Jason

"Why not, My Angel" Jason came and sat on the ground next to her and taking her hand.

"Jason, back in Australia I work six days a week in a café, I am Just Jenny, I am another face in the crowd"

"All the more reason to stand out now" Jason said laughing, trying to lighten the mood.

"Jason I know nothing about singing, I don't even know how to act on a stage! I really can't do it" Jason put his arms around her and pulled her in to his lap

"I'll teach you everything" He whispered in her ear

"I- before she could even start saying no again Jason turned her face to him and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Jenny, remember on the roof I told you to risk it! Is this you risking it because you suck at it?"

"Hey you said to risk it for love"

"Well risking it is a good philosophy for life, what makes this any different than love? You have the chance to get out there and do something that most people who lead everyday lives dream about, to be noticed. I know you can do it Jenny I believe in you, and obversely someone else does too"

Jenny didn't have to ask who the "someone else was" Jason really was presenting a good argument, True working in the café day after day she had dreamed of getting out there and doing something that people only dream about, so what was stopping her now? _What would Mike think? What would he want her to do? Would he let her stay? Would he let her go? It's My LIFE!_

"Your right this is a once in a life time chance and I can't let it pass me by, as long as the offer to teach me to act still stands?"

"It never sat down to begin with" Jason joked

"That was lame" Jenny said a smile gracing her features all the same

"But you liked it" Jason winked as he leaned in to kiss her again, when someone knocked on the door frame" Jenny blushed and looked towards the door A tall Blonde Man was leaning casually against the door frame:

"Sorry to interrupt but Mr Andre asked if I could just tell you that Jenny's? Room is ready" as he said it, the guy took a good look at Jenny.

"Thanks Jay, ohhh Jenny this is Jay as I understand it he plays Raoul in the next Opera" Jay nodded "This is Jenny she will be playing Christine now"

"Thank god" Jay said

"……" was all Jenny thought Jason on the other hand laughed, Jenny didn't see what was so funny

"Sorry that came out wrong, what I mean is Anita is a nightmare to work with, and it would have been dreadful to have to play her love interest again" Jenny laughed along with them.

"ohh ok, just asking but who plays the phantom?" Jason poked her in response

"Me"

"Well thanks for sharing" she teased" Jay coughed to let him know he was still there.

"Nice to meet you Jenny and I shall see you at rehearsals" say said and they bid him goodbye and he left.

"Lets go and get you moved in Jenny; I can meet Tara and help you explain"

"It does seem like the right thing to do now" They both go to their feet and walked out and back down to Jason's dressing room. Jenny got back in to her clothes from the night before after Jason ironed them for her, her black skirt and blue cal neck top and heals, she felt too dressed up for this time of day but still. She grabbed her back and they set off hand in hand for Jenny's Hotel a few blocks away.

+-+

When they walked in to the hotel room, they found it empty.

"Tara must have gone looking for me or something, looks like we just missed her" Jenny looked around the room nothing looked ovally different. "I'll just get my stuff together and we can wait for her, have a seat" Jenny walked around getting everything together while Jason watched from his seat on the end of Jenny's bed.

They had been there for about half an hour and Jenny had just finished getting changed in to a denim skirt and top. It took Jason's breathe away he got up and gave her a small kiss on the lips, just as the door opened and they both sprang apart as Tara, James and Mike walked in to the room.

"There you are Jenny" Tara walked forward and gave her friend a hug "who is this" she looked over at Jason

"Jason from the Opera Populaire" Jenny replied and watched as Tara brought her hand out to shake Jason's, but instead he brought it to his lips and kissed it. James rushed forward out of the doorway and brought his arms around Tara's waist.

"I'm James" He stuck out his hand "Please don't kiss it" he said to Jason as he shook it

"Wouldn't dream of it" Jason laughed. Mike was still at the door and everyone looking at him seemed to bring him out of his thoughts and he offered his hand to Jason:

"Mike"

"Nice to meet you" Jenny was staring at Mike and was a bit shocked but finally found her voice

"What are you guys doing here?" Jenny looked between them all

"Tara being sick, I was worried we diverted our trip to make sure she was ok, we can all leave for England tomorrow now seeing as we are all together" James said

"And you're all packed Jenny" Tara said taking note

"I'm not going to England" Jenny said portraying more confidence than she felt

"What?" Mike asked, he couldn't mask his shock and annoyance

"I'm staying here to preform in the Opera Populaire as a singer" Jenny said quietly under Mikes heavy gaze, she felt weak.

"No your coming to England with us" Mike said grabbing Jenny by her arms tightly leaving no room for argument, Jenny lowered her gaze to the floor _He always wins out in the end_. _It was a nice dream while it lasted._

+-+

This was just a bit of a filler chapter, and i left it at a bit of a cliff hanger, i have to write what happens next ;) as always read and review

The Count down is on 15 days till Phantom of the Opera is avaliable on DVD here in OZ :)


	8. Can't go back there

**Authors Notes: **Wow sorry i was going to update but my life has gotten a bit crazy that and i really had writers block :( But it is up and i think it is an ok chapter. Please keep in mind that i wrote most of this late and night and under the influence of alcohol ;)

Thanks to

**Maska: **Sorry but im so excited about it coming out, Jay will make a bit more appearence later, but he really isnt big in the plot at the moment. I guess you will just have to read to figure out what happens next ;)

**Ridel: **two months faints well i cant answer really about who everyone is, but it will be coming up soon ;)

For reviewing :) and i Dedicate this chapter to a friend of mine who has listened to me these few days and who likes my story :) and gets to be a walk by character named after him **Trent** (not a big phantom fan, but he is for my sake ;) if he knows whats good for him ;) )

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Phantom of the Opera :( but i would love too... cough on the with the chapter

+-+

"Now" Mike said forcefully "Everyone pack and we can leave for England tonight"

"Can I speak to you Jenny" Jason asked everyone seemed to Jump like they had forgotten he was there

"No I don't think that is such a good idea" Mike said as if his word was final

"I think Jenny can speak for herself" Jason took Jenny by the arm and out the door and in to the hotel hallway

"Jen what happened in there?" Jenny kept her eyes to the floor not saying a word after a few seconds Jason lifted her chin up to his face to find tears streaming down her face. "Jen" He wiped a tear away and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "What happened?" He asked again

"Jason I can't do it, you heard him" Jenny was still crying and shaking slightly, Jason could see some nail indents on her arm from where Mike was holding on to her.

"Jenny you were all set to stay here and preform in the opera, until he showed up, is there something you would like to tell me about Mike"

"I met Mike when I applied for the Café job, he is one of the managers at it, He was great, and I became really friendly with him in the first few weeks. At the time I had a boyfriend, Trent; Mike got possessive and drove Trent away thinking that we were an item at the time or something" Jenny took a shuddering breathe and continued "Mike then persisted in asking me out I told you that he couldn't take no for an answer, I guess he wore me down and I finally just let him take me out, I had heaps of fun he was a real nice guy" Jenny paused "When he gets what he wants, then I noticed when I didn't do what he asked or wanted me to do he got rather annoyed with me and lashed out. He always apologies afterwards and makes it up to me but-"

"Jenny you don't seem like the type of girl who sticks around for stuff like that"

"I know but I love Mike or at least I did" Jenny paused seeing mike now she wanted to get away from him, but he still had that hold over her "I was willing to forgive him for anything"

"Then what happened in there"

"I guess he still has a hold on me" Jenny sobbed in to Jason's chest and he wrapped his arms around her "Can we just go" Jenny asked suddenly pulling back

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to go back in there and face them; I know that if I do, I will be going to England and never seeing you again, can we please just go"

"What about your clothes Jen?"

"I don't know, I'll get them another day" Jenny said as she started walking away and pulling Jason with her "Come on" Jason wanted to say that she should face her fears and tell them that she was going to stay in Paris and preform. But Jenny looked so shook up that Jason thought maybe it would be better, that and Jason really did want Jenny to stay.

In no time at all they were back in the Opera Populaire, Just as Mike walked out the Hotel door to see where they were. "ohhh I'll get you Jenny, your Mine" He then proceeded to leave the hotel and head down the road to the opera Populaire after Jenny.

+-+

Jenny and Jason entered Jenny's new room, she had already been there, and it was Christine Daae's Dressing room all those years ago and now it was hers.

"Wow I can't believe that it is mine" Jenny said as she walked to the centre of the room to take it all in.

Just then Jason's Mobile rang. Jason answered it "Hello, what's wrong, oh, your joking, alright then, I'll make sure we are, bye" Jason hung up the phone and proceeded to grab Jenny and move to the back of the room and open the mirror and lead her in and shut it behind her, The voices could be heard in the walk way:

"Now really stop right there and leave the young mademoiselle alone"

"No she is my Wife I must see her"

Jenny didn't hear much more because Jason was leading her down the darkened walkway that she had seen when she was last behind the mirror

"Where are we going Jason?"

"Down to the Phantoms Lair" he replied casually

"…" Just then a bat flew out of no where and Jenny screamed it had scared her so much and join that with the fact that her boyfriend was after her and she had just signed on to play a lead in the Opera Populaire's next opera, it was all too much, Jenny started hyperventilating and passed out, Jason caught her just before she hit the ground and carried her the rest of the way to the Phantoms Lair.

+-+

Mike opened the door to Jenny's Dressing room/ bedroom It was empty though there were signs that she had come back here, her bag was there and her shoes. He left them where they were, she would come to him even if he had to force her, and she would be his!

He heard a distant scream and he couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from he shrugged and vowed that he would not leave Paris without her, Slamming the door as he left.

+-+

Jenny awoke with a start she was laying on a couch in a cave? The last moments before she passed out ran through her mind, just then Jason walked back in to the room? Jenny had a look around it was like a cave, there was the organ and candles and the toy set of the opera stage and so much like the movie it was scary.

"Your awake" he said at last "you just started hyperventilating then your eyes just rolled back in your head and you went limp, it was lucky I caught you, you would have a nasty headache otherwise stone ground hurts" Jason sat down on the end of the couch. Jenny was still starring at him open mouthed. Jason sighed and finally said "I guess I have a lot I need to tell you"

+-+

Hope this answers some questions ;) but most of them are getting answered in the next chapter as always R&R

7 days till Phantom of DVD? but i dont know it is kinda late right now? shruggs


	9. Secrets and Goodbyes

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone I was all set to update yesturday, but my internet wasnt working. and i had to work all day today so i couldnt do it till tonight and my life is still a bit of a soap operaso getting time is a bit hard.

Thanks to:

**sarahbuggs: **You flatter me, but thank you and i hope this chapter answers questions for you ;)

**Maska: **You lost me, or has Mike taken the form of Raoul? please explain it a bit clearer and ill answer? and update your stories ;)

**Jenalyn: **thank you :) Yeah and about the 7 days. i had a few drinks before i updated and i cant count lol it comes out April 20th so it is 11 days now. opps, my bad

**RavenPOTOGirl: **You aint seen nothing yet, i hope ;)

**Disclaimer: **I dont Own Phantom of the Opera, damn it :( but on with the chapter :)

+-+

"Well there isn't anytime like the present" Jenny sat up and looked directly at Jason to indicate that she was ready to hear everything.

"Ok you know the story of the phantom that you saw in the movies but what you don't know is the generations that followed him. The first one was Daniel he was Erik's adoptive son, he found him wandering in the opera house saying his mum wasn't coming back. Erik took him in thinking that his mum would come back despite what he said, they waited 19 years and never once did she come back. Erik taught him over the years all the secrets of the opera house and of course to sing and compose. He met Sara an opera girl and they eventually fell in love and got married, three years later Sara died while giving birth to their daughter Karina. So really the Erikson line was born. Passing down the knowledge and elusion of the one phantom even though most of the generations have been female" Jason paused and looked at Jenny's face he could tell that, she was taking it all in so he continued:

"A strange pattern emerged after a few years though, that they only lived a few years together before their partner died, it is as though the line is cursed"

"I certainly don't believe in curses, or fate but I do believe in making your own way in life and everything happens for a reason"

"When you think about it though it all makes perfect sense to when Erik the original phantom let Christine go, yet the line continued anyway, for years I have tried to figure out what that meant, but I guess only time will tell"

Jenny still sat there dumbstruck about all she had just learned.

"so you're the Phantom of the Opera and also go by the name OG" Jenny suddenly laughed "and your playing the Phantom in the next opera" Jenny kept laughing, it was like she couldn't stop and the situation really wasn't that funny but it felt good to laugh, Jason joined in and after a while and they just laughed and the tension of the past few hours just melted away and soon Jenny and Jason were sleeping on the couch, in the phantoms lair under the Opera house In Paris.

+-+

Jason awoke to see Jenny sleeping quietly on the couch next to him. He had just let her in on the biggest secret. He was the Opera ghost that wrote the note for her to stay and preform in the next opera, Jason just couldn't help it the temptation was too much for the Opera Populaire to preform it, The Phantom of the Opera and Jason had to laugh at their reactions. It really would be one of the best shows that they had ever put on and Jenny would be perfect in the Role of Christine, Jason Just hoped that she could stand up to Mike and stay. He silently watched her sleep she was so beautiful. He glanced at the time it was just after 4pm silently as he could he got up and left the cave through a secret exit, it was time to put the phantom magic to work. He headed straight for the Hotel where Jenny's friends were staying.

Using his talents he was now on the balcony of the room he could see in to it where Mike was sitting on Jenny's bed, there was Jenny's suitcase on the end of the bed packed and ready. Tara and James were no where to be seen, must have gone site seeing or something Jason thought silently. He watched as Mike got up and went in to the bathroom, this was his chance silently he moved in to the room and collected Jenny's bag, he was out of the room and back in the street before Mike even came out of the bathroom to notice that the bag was gone.

+-+

Mike was sitting on Jenny's bed in the hotel room alone James and Tara had gone site seeing, Mike really couldn't blame them, when in Paris! Mike decided to stay behind thinking over how to get Jenny back. His mind went back to when he saw her a few hours before: _That man Jason they were close when they opened the door, a little too close, but Jenny wouldn't do that to him, would she? Then she ran off with this man and back to that Opera house. I intend to make her my wife and she will come with me to England then back home to Australia, but how forcing her would be dangerous he could loose her that way, but she wouldn't leave him? _Mike got up and went in to the bathroom, nature called. When he returned he was still trying to work out what to do and why Jenny would do this to him when he noticed that Jenny's bag wasn't there. _How in the world? _He walked to the balcony window and looked out no one there. _Jenny that sneaky girl came and got her bag, if she thinks that she can get rid of me that easily she has another thing coming. _

+-+

Jenny awoke to Jason shaking her

"Jen, come on wake up, Jenny"

"huh? What you doing that for"

"Well I got your suitcase and I have the feeling that we need to talk some more and clear the air" Jason helped her sit up

"I didn't tell you before, but I was the one who wrote the note asking the managers to sign you on to your role as Christine and I think that before we do anything else that I will give you a chance to change your mind, you don't have to stay if you don't want to, Jen I don't want to force you in to anything that you don't want to do"

Jenny who was now well and truly awake it all fitted together now meeting him and OG asking for her to stay and preform.

"Do you want me to go?" Jenny looked in to his face to see his reaction

"No I don't" Jason admitted "But what do you want to do Jen?"

In answer Jenny leaned forward and Kissed Jason Lightly on the lips then leaned back and looked deeply in to his eyes "I have finally got the chance to stand out and be different and it is my choice. What do I have to loose except Mike who is trying to force me to do whatever he wants and Tara and James who will understand" Jenny paused "I never really knew what to do with my life and back in Australia I never felt like I had found my calling, But here I have" Jenny took Jason's Hand "I want to stay, here with you"

Jason was lost for words so all he did was smile

"But what are we going to do about Mike?" Jenny questioned "I just don't want to see him again"

"Well while you were sleeping I used my Phantom talents and went and got your belongings, maybe you could write him a note or something telling him what your doing, From him trying to burst in to your dressing room I guess he knows that you are here"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Can I borrow some paper and a pen?"

"Sure" Jason said and he walked away to go and get them, "Jen, when Mike was just about to come in the dressing room he said that you were his wife"

"No, Jason I'm not I swear to you. He did say that didn't he, oh god"

"I think he would wants you to be his wife though" Jason came and sat down next to Jenny and handed her the paper and pen she took them silently shocked at what he said.

"Yeah well from now on I only care what I want and not him" Jenny said as she started to write her goodbye letter to her friends.

_Dear Tara, James and finally Mike_

_I know my decision may look rash and ill thought out, but I have never felt so happy, as I am now. I have got a chance to preform in an Opera and live a totally different life here; this is something I only used to dream about and this is something that I want to do._

_Mike I don't know what to say other than set me free, If you love me so much then let me go to live my own life. My feelings have taken another direction and I hope you understand. _

_Go to England have a good time and then back home to Australia. I will keep in touch and I promise to come and visit you Tara. _

_Love Jenny_

Jenny put the pen down and sat back. Jason who had been reading over her shoulder pulled her in to a hug. Jenny was looking really upset and Jason hated seeing her this way.

"What about a singing lesson Jen?" Jason asked standing up and moving over to the organ. Jenny jumped up

"That would be so fantastic right now"

Jason started to play the introduction for "All I ask of you"

"Hey I need Raoul for this scene not the phantom" Jenny teased as she came to stand behind the organ so that she was facing Jason. Jason started pouting and Jenny couldn't help but laugh. He had this way of totally changing what ever mood that she was in, just like right now "ohhh well you'll just have to do"

Jason re played the introduction then began singing

_Jason:_

_No more talk of darkness, Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you -my words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry -your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you . . ._

_Jenny:_

_Say you love me every waking moment, _

_Turn my head with talk of summertime . . ._

_Say you need me with you, now and always . . ._

_Promise me that all you say is true -that's all I ask of you . . ._

_Jason:_

_Let me be your shelter, let me be your light._

_You're safe: No-one will find you your fears are far behind you . . ._

_Jenny:_

_All I want is freedom, a world with no more night . . ._

_And you always beside me to hold me and to hide me . . ._

_Jason:_

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . ._

_Let me lead you from your solitude . . ._

_Say you need me with you here, beside you . . ._

_Anywhere you go, let me go too -Jenny, _

When Jason said her name Jenny knew that he meant everything in the song, and he was singing for her and that she meant it too.

_That's all I ask of you . . ._

_Jenny:_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . ._

_Say the word and I will follow you . . ._

_BOTH_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning . . ._

_Jenny:_

_Say you love me . . ._

_Jason:_

_You know I do . . ._

_BOTH_

_Love me - that's all I ask of you . . ._

Finishing the song Jenny came and sat down at the organs bench with him.

"I meant everything in the song, you know Jen"

"I know, so did I" Jenny looked at Jason's face and then in to his eyes all she saw there was love. Jenny leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his and pulled back.

"Tease" Jason murmured before pulling her forward once more and capturing her lips.

+-+

Thank you for reading so please R&R.

Count down for POTO is 11 days not seven like my drunk self said ;)


	10. Settling in

**Author's Notes: **Well hello again. I got this chapter done so quickly it just all came together nicely. Once again thanks to my reviewers:

**LoneWolf2005: **lol i know Jason is hot, i wrote him ;) and i feel for Erik ;) kidding..

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **Here is the update, and i update a fair bit ;)

**Madame Opera Ghost: **Don't have me for getting the DVD before you ;)

**Maska:** I dont like Mike, and i wrote him ;) and dont worry my mind my mind works in weird ways too, when you updating your story by the way ;)

**Disclaimer: **as always i dont own Phantom of the Opera. but i envy who does ;) so on with the chapter

+-+

About 7PM Jason led Jenny back through the mirror to her Dressing room. He put her suitcase down, and closed the Mirror.

"How do you do that?"

"What?" Jason asked confused

"Open the Mirror?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Don't be an Ass Hat"

"An Ass Hat? What in the world is that?"

"You if you don't tell me the secret Mr Phantom" Jenny giggled and mock bowed

"Alright come closer to the mirror" Jenny stepped up and had a closer look at the frame of the Mirror it was gold and decorated with intricate swirl patterns "See this little swirl here?"

"It's a bit hard not to" Jenny replied sarcastically

"Press it" Jenny did as she was asked and there was a soft click and Jenny put her hand to the mirror and found that she was able to slide it aside.

"Cool" Jenny breathed

"To lock it just shut it, and on the other side" Jason said as he walked through to show her was a small black button on a brick that Jenny usually would of missed "this unlocks it from this side" He said. They walked back out of the mirror and closed it, just as there was a knock at the door.

+-+

"Who do you think that is" Jenny asked worriedly

"Well we won't know till we open the door"

"But what if it is Mike?"

"Only one way to find out" Jason walked over to the door and carefully blocking jenny from view, he opened the door.

"Jason, what are you doing here? I'm looking for the new soprano"

"Ahhh Jenny this is Terry The dancing instructor" Jason said as he opened the door so that Terry could see her.

"Jenny Nice to meet you I will be teaching you a bit of dancing soon. You are required to dance a little in the next opera, have you had any dance experience?"

"No I grew up with my dad and brother I used to play soccer that's it"

"Well I can see ill have my work cut out for me" Terry laughed "I just came to tell you don't forget to come to the food hall for dinner many people want to meet you Jenny!"

"OK" Jenny replied suddenly a little scared.

"See you at your privet dance lessons tomorrow at 10am and at dinner tonight, which is starting now! Food" Terry walked away heading for the food hall

"She is interesting" Jenny observed

"You have no idea, but she is a great girl" Jason shut the door and moved towards Jenny "How about finish unpacking and then we go and get something to eat"

"You won't leave me alone with them will you?"

"Jenny they won't bite"

"I know, but still" Jason came and gave her a hug from behind

"I promise I won't"

"Thank you" Jenny said as she put the last of her things away. "Let's go get some food then"

+-+

Together Jenny and Jason walked in to the Hall for dinner, people stopped talking and looked up, all trying to get a good look at the Australian girl that the Opera Ghost deems so worthy to play the lead in the very next opera.

"Oh my gosh"

"Well I think word has gotten around" Jason said chuckling slightly he put his arm around Jenny's slim waist and led her to the food line. People continued to watch them still when they sat down at an empty table. Soon people were coming up and introducing themselves. While others like Anita were content to glare at her from across the room. Jay came and said hello and brought his girlfriend Brittany over who plays Meg in the opera over to meet her too.

After dinner Jenny was feeling a bit more at home in the Opera house. Everyone she had met was really nice. It felt good to belong.

"Come on" Jason said he took her hand and they left the hall.

"Man she is hot" one of the stage hands said to the other "I'd hit that"

"Yeah, but look out She's Jason's by the looks of things"

+-+

Jason walked Jenny to her door and paused

"Now here it is kind of like Primary school no foul play, so no one in each others rooms after dinner"

"Does anyone really listen to this rule?"

"Not really, but we don't want to get you in trouble on your first night here" Jason leaned forward and kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear "Ill come through the mirror" Pulled back and walked away without a backward glance.

Jenny silently walked in to her room and turned the lights on. Got her pyjamas out and got changed in the bathroom clad in her pyjama bottoms and a singlet top Jenny came back out and took her hair out of its plat so it fell right down her back.

Just as Jason could be heard singing on the other side of the mirror

_Come to me, my angel of music_

Stepping out, Jason had a big smirk on his face. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think of everyone?"

"It was scary when they all stopped talking when we walked in, but the people I met were really nice" Jenny sat down on the end of her double bed

"You'll fit in before you know it" Jason sat down next to her

"Thank you for being here and helping me through all of this, and giving me the strength I need to leave Mike"

"Jen you had the strength it has always been there, but maybe next time, if there is one when you see him, you will be able to stand up to him rather then let him have the upper hand" Jason smiled at her

"Thank you all the same" Jenny looked around the room "What do you guys to here after dark?" Jenny asked

"Well I watch TV and I do a bit of internet surfing" Jason said. "Others go out and see movies or visit friends"

"Hmm I think I'll write my dad a letter I mean all my belongings are in Australia and I have hardly any clothes or anything" Jenny realised.

"Well you'll get a living allowance soon and you can get everything you need in the shops down the road" Jason said in an after thought he added "But writing your dad is probably a good idea, not coming home as planned might freak him out" and in an after thought added "I mailed your letter as well, the one to mike and everyone"

"Well that's one less thing to worry about" Jenny got up and went to the vanity and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Dad and Joshua _

_I am having a blast here in Paris and I have some news, I won't be coming home, I met a great guy at the Opera house and I ended up being offered a position her at a leading soprano in the next Opera. _

_I know this is a big shock for you and that it wasn't something that you would expect, but I can't tell you how happy I am here. I am a big girl now and this is my adventure but I'll need your support. But don't worry about me Jason (the guy I met) will look after me._

_Tara, James and Mike are going to continue on the trip and be home at the scheduled time. Mike and I are just going to be friends and I know that is what you wanted dad. _

_Leave my stuff and when I come home to visit, which I will do in less than 6 months I'll pack it up. _

_In the meantime look after each other and don't forget to write_

_Love your Daughter and Big sis_

_Jenny_

Jenny was in tears by the time she was finished her letter and put the letter in a envelop and went and sat next to Jason who pulled her in to his lap and gave her a big hug and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so tired right now"

"I know come on bed time for you" Jason picked her up and put her carefully in to the bed and pulled the bed sheets up "Goodnight Jen" Jason said pulling back and turning the lights off before leaving by the mirror.

Jenny was exhausted from today's events and fell asleep right away in to a sleep where it felt like someone was softly singing to her.

+-+

Well what did you think?

I must think a friend for introducing me to the Ass hat comment ;) he knows who he is.

and as always R&R

Phantom of the Opera 10 days to go :)


	11. Don't let your guard down

**Author's Notes: **Hello again, I have always found trouble writing difficult parts of the story, i know what i want to happen but getting it out, that is where i have trouble to bear with me ;)

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Indiapyro: **Dont worry i cant wait either :( but we are going to have to ;) and im glad you like the story so far, please continue to review :)

**Maska: **Sneaking in to guys rooms is always fun ;) and i wasnt really going to have anita in too much of the story till rehearsals start i guess... and we shall see about mike ;)

I have never really decided how far i want the story to go. so give me your imput. till the preform? or not?

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Phantom of the Opera, but i am listening to the sound track right now... Music of the night :)

+-+

Jenny was awoken the next day by Jason in time for her privet dancing lesson. After the lesson Jenny felt like dying was a good option, bending and straightening her legs and getting hit with a stick my Terry if she didn't turn out properly or her posture wasn't right. But even Terry was happy with the progress she made during the lesson.

Jenny was heading back to her room for a nap when Jason walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist making her jump.

"Do you have to" Jenny scolded

"Where do you think you are going Mademoiselle Day?" Jason asked ignoring her scolding

"I am going to lay down, I am in so much pain and I' am pretty sure that my bruises have bruises" Jenny whined leaning forward and laying her head against his chest

"I think not, it is time for an acting and singing lesson"

"No way, in hell is that happening" Jenny stood up and planted her feet

Jason looked at her, then suddenly picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. Jenny thrown off by the sudden movement screamed,

"Put my down, Jason"

"Nope don't think so, you have to practice, whether you like it or not!"

"What happened to not making me do anything I don't want to do" Jenny said while wriggling trying to make him put her down

"Well you said that you needed lessons, and I'm free and I mean come on Jen, but there is no time like the present" Jason said Jenny could hear the smugness in his voice and felt a smile tugging at her lips despite herself

Jason opened the door to the small dance rehearsal room walked in careful not to let Jenny who was still swung over his back hit any part of the door. He shut the door and carefully lowered Jenny to the ground.

"Thanks for the ride" Jenny said sarcastically, but had a smile on her face none the less.

"Now to start have you had any acting experience?"

"I was in a few school plays but nothing serious"

"What part did you play?"

"Let's see I was a tree in my year five play and rear end of a horse in my year six play"

"You're not serious are you?"

"Alright, I played Juliet's mum in a high school play one year and One of the Von Trap children in Sound of Music another, but I wasn't lying when I said I played a tree"

Jason tried and failed to keep a straight face; he just started laughing and ended up on the floor rolling around still laughing hysterically. While Jenny was stood there trying to keep her face straight and telling him that really is wasn't that funny. When Jason stopped and abruptly sat up.

"You as a tree" then started laughing again, Jenny gave up and jumped on him poking and tickling him mercilessly

"You think that's funny do you" Jenny laughed as Jason struggled to get her off and to stop attacking him.

A voice from the door stopped them in their tracks

"You know if you are in a rehearsal room, you might try rehearsing?" There stood Jay with Brittany who was holding her laughter back.

Jenny then noticed how funny this must look, herself sitting on him and all… Jenny blushed and got off Jason with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Well how about we all rehearse together?" Jason said standing up he too had a red tinge in his cheeks Jenny noted

So the afternoon was spent roughly acting out bits of the Opera and laughing and getting to know each other in between. Jenny and Brittany were getting along famously. And Jason giving Jenny pointers decided that she was great at acting, and moving around on the mock stage she really didn't need any lessons at all.

They went to dinner together in the dining hall together and had a fantastic meal talking and laughing all the while. Jenny was almost sad to go to her room for the night. But Jason again came through the mirror again, choosing to scare her as he did and together they curled up on a couch and watched Pirates of the Caribbean. It was the perfect ending to the perfect day.

Jenny hopped in to bed after the movie and Jason got up and headed towards the mirror;

"What no goodnight kiss?" Jason turned around

"Jen you just broke up with your boyfriend and I don't want to be your rebound"

"Your not, you're the one I want to be with" Jason walked over to her and Kissed her hard on the lips

"I just want you to be sure" He leaned back and looked in to her eyes, before leaving by the mirror.

Jenny fell in to a restless sleep and during the night and she thought she heard someone come in.

+-+

Just after 1am Sneaking silently in the room and shutting the door, The tall male moved over to the bed seeing Jenny's sleeping form as quietly as he could he went over to the draws and pulled out a belt and two scarfs after a bit of searching and walked back over to the bed. Pulling the bed sheets back he took in her sleeping form _she was beautiful that's for sure_. Jenny shifted in her sleep, she looked so peaceful. He took her legs and bound them with the belt and wrapped the scarf around her wrists and secured them he used one to gag her before carefully lifting the slim sleeping girl and carrying her out of the room, out of the opera house and in to the quiet streets of Paris.

+-+

Owwwww who could it be? free firewhisky to anyone who guesses ;)

As always R&R i do like getting reviews and feed back hint, hint ;)

8 Days and counting Till POTO :)


	12. Kidnaps and Lies

**Author's Notes: **wheeeeee another chapter done.

thanks to reviewers:

**IndiaPyro: **I know i am lucky for once australia gets something first :) i just heard that they pushed back out Harry Potter release so it is the same time as christmas holidays start. Damn them /shakes fist/ but yeah thank you for your kind words and i know i hate cliff hangers too, but i just cant help it... they work so well ;)

**River Myst: **thank you for your kind words :)

**LoneWolf2005: **lol, your not under age are you? cause i cant give strong alcohol to minors, though i would be happy to drink it for you ;) and we all get a little crazy...somethimes ;)

**Jenalyn: **I know, the characters get it from me /MUAHHAHAHAHA/ahem/ I know i love those songs plus past the point of no return :)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own phantom of the opera...but i now do own a not so legal copy well the part B side anyway...Trent where is part A? ;) if anyone asks i will deny everything ;)

+-+

Jennywokeabruptly during the night, someone was leaning over her

"Drink this" The voice insisted, Jenny who was still not quite awake couldn't place the voice, but felt a cup pushed against her lips. She clamped her mouth shut. Not sure what to do.

"DRINK IT" the voice said more forcefully, this time blocking her nose and cutting off her air supply, Jenny decided to submit and open her mouth, she swallowed the liquid she couldn't place what it was, but it had a bitter after taste. Like something sour was mixed in.

She coughed, and laid back down, suddenly feeling very tired she didn't have time to think about who the voice belonged to because she fell in to a deep sleep. She had been drugged.

+-+

Jason walked in to Jenny's room the next morning; He found her bed empty confused, it was still early she wouldn't be up yet. He checked the bathroom but found no sign of her. Looking around the room he found the top draw of the chest of draws open, Jason remember what was in the draw from watching Jenny unpack, a belt and scarf were missing? Jason looked around for anything else of hers. Everything was there. Her bed was messy a sign that she had slept in it, which he knew, the bed sheet was hanging out and on to the floor in the direction of the door as if she had been caught in it when she got up.

Jason didn't understand where she would go. He walked about through the mirror and decided to search the opera house before raising the alarm, she may have been looking for him and got lost. He set off heading in the direction of rehearsal rooms.

+-+

An Hour later Jason still hadn't found her. He was getting really worried. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Jason just didn't get it. He felt as though she would have left a note or something and the missing belt and scarf just didn't add up, how would they help her?

Jason wondered if she might have gone to visit her friend Tara? Or gone back to them, but she would have taken all her belonging?

Deciding that he may be on to something and that he had nothing too loose, Jason set off in to the streets or Paris and down the streets to the Hotel that Jenny's friends were staying at.

+-+

Jenny felt groggy; she could hear someone moving around the room. She tried to sit up, but couldn't move, or even open her eyes. Jenny somehow knew that she was in trouble, the bed she way lying in, didn't feel like the one she fell asleep in. Something was terribly wrong. She felt someone lay on the bed next to her; Jenny still couldn't open her eyes or move.

On the outside Jenny looked like she was still in a deep slumber, which is why her kidnapper didn't hesitate to lay next to her and stroke her cheek. _She was so beautiful, sleeping soundly, Jenny, His Jenny. _He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, just as there was a knock at the door.

Getting up silently and slinking over to the door looking through the peep hole and seeing Tara standing there Mike blocked the room from view and with the curtains shut she wouldn't notice Jenny at all. Opening in the door

"Tara? What's wrong?" Mike asked pretending to be half asleep it was still fairly early.

"Jason just came by, he said that Jenny was missing, all her clothes were still there, but she wasn't. I'm worried have you seen her at all?"

"No I haven't, not since she disappeared in the hallway" Mike pretended to yawn and pushed the hair out of his eyes. Exposing part of the room to Tara, who saw someone in the room on the bed, Mike lowered his arm not giving any indication that he saw her looking.

"Ok the well James and I are going to look for her, we could wait for you, if you like?"

"Um I don't know, I'm pretty tired"

"Mike how can you be so calm, Jenny is out there lost, your girl friend"

"I think she left me when she left with that Jackson guy or whatever"

"Mike, please come and help look, we could use your help" Tara pleaded she had a feeling Mike wasn't telling the complete truth.

"Alright, alright give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby"

"Thanks Mike"

Tara walked away and back to the room she was now sharing with James, Mike insisted on getting his own room yesterday saying that they needed some time alone together and that he didn't want to be the third wheel. It now seemed odd and who was the form on the bed? Tara didn't know, but she was determined to find out.

+-+

Tara stood in the lobby with James. Mike walked stepped out of the elevator

"Are you ready to go guys?"

"Yep" James replied and started to lead them out the room

"I have to go to the bathroom" Tara said suddenly

"Well there is one here in the lobby go and we'll wait for you"

"Uhhh it's women's trouble guys" She lied quickly, picking the first think that popped in to her head and was believable.

"Ok then, do you just want to stay behind then?" James asked concerned

"Yeah, come back at lunch and I'll come with you then" Tara kissed James' cheek "thank you" she said and walked back the pressed the button for the elevator as she watched Mike and James walk out the door together. _I hate lying but I have the feeling something is going on. _A ding signalled the elevator was here; Tara walked in and pressed the button.

In the hallway outside Mikes room Tara took out her credit card and prided it in to the door and pushed the locks out of place, a useful talent she had learned. The door came open and Tara walked in and silently shut the door silently behind her. The figure was still on the bed. Tara walked closer with the curtains drawn the room was almost completely dark.

"Jenny" Tara breathed when she reached the bed, there sleeping peacefully was Jenny. _Mike Lied_.

"Jenny, Jenny, please wake up" Jenny still didn't move. _What do I do… Jason, I'll get Jason _Tara took off out the door and was in the streets of Paris within a few minutes running to the opera house keeping a look out for either James or Mike as she ran.

Reaching the opera house out of breathe, Tara stood in the door trying to catch her breathe when a Jay walked up to her

"Are you alright Mademoiselle?" he asked gently

"I - need – to – speak – to –Jason" Tara replied trying to catch her breathe

"Well you found him" Jason said walking forward out of the shadows

"I found – her, come on" Before she took off out the door

"Jason, what?" Jay started to ask but he was already out the door chasing after the girl.

Jay shrugged and went to find Brittany.

+-+

Well another chapter finished as always R&R maybe i should be cheeky and say i wont update till i get 10 reviews? naaa i like updating too much, thanks to my reviewers the chapter is for all of you :)


	13. Set me free

**Author's Notes: **Hello again, sorry it took me so longto update. i went out two nights in a row and now i amreally tiredso forgive spelling mistakes ;)

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Angeloftheoperahouse:**your a cheeky little bugger arnt you ;)

**Jenalyn: **ill have to look in to them getting in to a good fight ;)

**Indiapyro: **mike is a jealous ass hat;) and writing mroe ;)

**Maska:**Don't worry i forgive you, but only this time;) ill look in to a proper fight i dont know yet.

**Disclaimer: **I dont own phantom of the opera, but i own an illegal dvd:) or maybe i dont ;) well on with the chapter

+-+

Tara and Jason ran through the streets and in to the hotel where they got politely told by the concierge not to run in the lobby. Soon they were in the lift and on level 5 where Mike's room was. Tara once again opened the door using her credit card;

"Now where did you learn that?" Jason asked despite the situation he could not keep the amusement out of his voice

"Well Jenny and I picked it up at school. Breaking in to classrooms to play jokes on teachers" Tara said as she opened the room and walked in quickly and over to the bed, where Jenny was laying. She hadn't moved at all. Jason closed the door and walked over to the bed.

_She looks like an angel_ he thought as he sat down on the end of the bed and touched her cheek.

+-+

Jenny heard someone come in, she still couldn't move. Who ever was here before left and now they were back, Jenny tried to move again with no luck. She felt someone sit down next to her and touch her cheek.

"Jen" That voice, it was Jason

"Jen" he said again Jenny tried to move but she still couldn't.

_I'm here, I just can't move, god damn it_ she thought wishing her thoughts could reach him.

Jason opened Jenny's eyes and noted the appearance, checked her pulse and lifted her arm and letting it drop. Leaning back and looking at Tara

"She has been drugged, I don't know what it is, but her eyes are dilated and are you sure it was mike"

"This is his room; we have to get her out of here before they come back. We have half an hour" Tara said frantically

"People might get a bit confused if I carry her like this, go back and get some clothes to change her in to and ill try and wake her"

Tara took off out the door and Jason held Jenny's hand whispering to her

"Jen, Can you hear me?" No response

"Squeeze my hand if you can"

Jenny could hear him alright and when he asked her to squeeze his hand Jenny struggled and felt her finger move, Jason noticed the movement

"Come on Jenny, it should be wearing off, please fight"

Jenny left feeling coming back and she struggled and opened her eyes to meet Jason's worried gaze, He brown eyes flowed with emotion and relief was evident in them, when she opened her eyes.

"Hi" Jenny croaked

"Thank god" Jason said leaning over and hugging her and helping her sit up.

"woooow" Jenny felt dizzy Jason held her steady looking in to her face.

"I'm ok now" she said giving him a weak smile

Tara walked back in to the room and seeing Jenny awake squealed and ran over and embraced her.

"I'm glad you're ok"

Jenny looked around the room and shocked to see she recognised that she was in a hotel room similar to the one she stayed in.

"Why am I back at the hotel?" Jenny asked confused

"Jenny" Tara started

"There really isn't any time" Jason interrupted "we only have about fifteen minutes before your "kidnapper" comes back and we need to get you out of here.

Jenny looked at the bag in the room, sitting on the luggage rack.

"It was Mike wasn't it" Looking in to Jason's eyes, she could tell she was right.

"Yes" he said finally confirming what she already knew.

"Come on lets get you dressed" Tara said stepping forward and helping Jenny to her feet and in to the bathroom. Jenny was still feeling a bit weak but got dressed ok and looking in the mirror, deciding that she looked fine walked back out to where Jason was waiting.

"Tara had to get back to her room, she told a bit of a lie to find you. Now come on we only have a few more minutes"

"Actually you have none at all" A new voice said. The door opened fully and there stood Mike.

+-+

Jason moved forward and pushed Jenny behind him

"You had better have a good reason for why you are in my room, with my fiancé" Mike started forward.

"Actually" Jenny said stepping out from behind Jason "I'm not your fiancé" She placed her hand in Jason's giving it a slight squeeze letting him know that she could do this, that she could stand up to him this time around. "And if you read the note I sent closer, then you would know that too" Jenny said gesturing to the letter with was open sitting on the desk

Mike didn't say anything. He kept walking forward in to the room so that he now was standing in front of them. Jason was fighting the urge to stand in front of Jenny again. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Suddenly Mike lunged at Jenny and grabbed Jenny's wrist pulling her too him and pulling a knife out of his pocket and pointing it a Jason. Jenny struggled against him, but he brought his arm around her waist and caught her arms in the process, so she was pinned to his side. And with a knife in his hand Jenny didn't want to struggle too much.

"It seems the tables have turned" Mike said smugly looking at Jenny

"Let me go" Jenny said trying to half push him off

"No, here is how it is going to be, you come back to Australia with me. Or I kill your 'knight' here"

"I doubt he really knows how to use the knife" Jason spoke calmly

"But do you really want to take a chance?" Mike threatened

Jenny met Jason's eyes knowing that Mike was watching them closely, she mouthed _I love you_ those three words conveying her feelings and regrets at the same time, before turning slightly to Mike.

"I-" Jenny started before moving quickly and standing on Mike's foot and catching at his hand which was holding the knife, she jabbed him with her elbow and grabbed the knife. Before Jason came in and punched Mike square on the face drawing his attention from Jenny and then pulling her back across the room. Where Jenny threw the knife on to the balcony and shut the door and stood beside Jason

"What I was going to say was, I'm not going anywhere with you, I am doing what I want to do, and stay here. Just set me free Mike" Jenny said quoting her letter.

Mike looked on defeated Jason walked over to the door and Jenny walked too. Mike suddenly came forward and kissed her hard on the lips, his tongue getting in to her mouth before pulling back and looking in to her frightened pissed off face. "Your still mine" Jenny slapped him and he pushed her away where Jason caught her "You haven't seen the last of me Jenny" he threatened before they walked out the door letting it shut behind them, leaving Mike alone.

A few minutes later the door suddenly re opened and James and Tara stepped in to the room.

"How could you Mike" James demanded

+-+

Well that is the end of another chapter. I like the idea of an independant girl who can look after herself that is why Jenny starts the fight. but i promise that it will not be the last ;)

as always R&R WOOT!43 reviews :)


	14. Good end from a bad beginning

**Author's Notes: **I was watching Phantom of the Opera so i just had to update :) another chapter finished :) I decided not to put James and Tara confronting Mike in. that will come up in a later chapter ;)

Thanks to **Angeloftheoperahouse** for reviewing and im glad i averted your thoughts from suicide. you reviewing did just that for me too ;)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own phantom of the opera but i do own the movie and double CD :) so guess that will just have to do ;)

+-+

Jason and Jenny exited the building. Jason was leading Jenny who was still in a semi shocked state.

"I just can't believe he did that, threatening you and he never used to be like this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Jenny sobbed in to Jason's chest. Jason led her in to the opera house. The walk seemed to take no time at all. They were soon in Jenny's room. Jason turned her to face him and lifted her chin so that her eyes met his.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I promise you that. I couldn't be more proud of you. You fought back and gave him a piece of your mind" Jason said as he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Do you think he meant it, when he said that we hadn't heard the last of him?" She pulled back a bit

"In truth I have no way of knowing, but I do know that I won't be letting you out of my site" Jason said pulling her closer that that their chests were touching.

"What about when I shower?" Jenny asked in Mock seriousness

"I said never" Jason replied seriously "speaking of which you need a shower now" Jason received a play slap for this comment. "Alright I won't let you out of my site, most of the time, Better?" Jenny laughed

"Much better" without really thinking she stood up on her toes slightly and kissed him. _This just feels so right _She thought as Jason pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. Jenny sighed against his lips; _this is pure heaven, _as always all good things must come to an end. There was a knock at the door.

Jenny stepped reluctantly away from Jason and went and opened the door. Terry stood there "Come on your late for your dance lesson, and your not dressed what you have been doing?" Terry looked further in to the room and saw Jason "Never mind, you have five minutes. Ok?"

Jenny nodded too embarrassed to speak. Terry walked away and Jenny shut the door.

"Now that was compromising" Jason said keeping his face straight

"Not funny" Jenny walked over to her chest of draws and got out the stockings, leotard, dancing skirt and ballet shoes. That terry had given her yesterday; and went to the bathroom to put them on, pausing only to tell Jason that he need not accompany her.

Coming back out in her dancing gear Jason's mouth dropped open she made it look so good. He was now positive that she looked great whether she was in sweat pants or dressed up to go out. She was putting her hair in a loose, messy bun and turned around to face Jason.

"You look so beautiful" was all he said before coming and kissing her and then taking her hand and walking out the door and down the hall to the dancing rehearsal room, where Terry was waiting. Jason gave her another kiss before leaving her to her lesson.

Going over what she had learned yesterday and constructing it in to the Hannibal dance that she was going to be doing in the opera was hard work and Jenny had to constantly reminded about her frame and posture as well as turning out. But Terry was still impressed. For someone who had no dancing experience, she had potential.

Once the hour was over the loud speaker came on telling all staff members to go to the main theatre for a staff meeting.

Jenny walked out the doors and found Jason waiting for her. Offering her his hand she took it and together they walked out on to the stage and in to the audience taking a seat a few rows back. The theatre soon was filling up and Brittany and Jay soon came and sat next to them. Jenny saw Anita enter and glare at her.

"Just ignore her" Brittany whispered "She is just jealous; you are a way better singer than her, even if you don't have any professional training"

"I have a teacher now" Jenny whispered back gesturing to Jason who was talking to Jay. They giggled together and continued talking until Manager Andre called the staff meeting to order.

"Good afternoon everyone, Firstly you all know of the new opera we are preforming" there was a mummer of agreement "Well we now have just under a month to prefect it. Rehearsals will be starting tomorrow instead of next week; I think you would all agree that there is a lot to do, so I will need you all on board" Mr Andre paused looking at everyone in the crowd.

"Now as for the main parts that everyone will be playing firstly Jay Bishop will be playing Raoul, Jason Erikson will be playing our own Phantom, Brittany Deane will by playing Meg Giry with our own Terry fielding playing Madam Giry. I would now like to introduce to you a new singer in our mist who will be filling the part of Christine, Jenny Day" There was applause for everyone who got main parts and a "Hmhmmmmm" from Anita getting Mr Andre's attention who added "And Anita Kerry will be playing La Carlotta" Small applause followed. "Now your rehearsal schedules are available at the front now and I would like to see our new little Diva Jenny up here at the end of the meeting" Mr Andre finished the meeting and Jenny went up to see him.

"Now I hear you have settled in ok" Pulling a small envelop out of his pocket "Here is your work visa and allowance for the week and don't forget if you need anything, anything at all you come to me?" Jenny nodded and thanked Mr Andre before going over to Jason who was waiting for her.

"I just got my allowance for the week"

"I noticed did you need to go out and buy some things?"

"Shopping, yes I do" Jenny said happily "Ill go and get changed"

"I did I hear someone say shopping?" Brittany walked over

"Yes I need to go and buy some more clothes and general things. All my stuff is back home"

"I am coming with you then, I love shopping"

"Well it seems you won't need me then" Jason said "I have some things I need to do you two go and have fun" Jason leaned in and kissed her on the lips then looked in to her eyes and whispered so only Jenny could hear "Be careful"

+-+

Hours later Jenny said good night to Brittany and walked in to her room. She put her bags down. She had brought basic things like shampoo and toothpaste but also some more clothes to wear around the place, putting her things away. She went to dinner thinking that she would find Jason there. He wasn't she ate with Jay and Brittany.

Hours later still no sign of Jason. She had checked his room and he wasn't there. She was slightly worried. She went and had a shower and when she came back out Jason was sitting on her bed. She screamed slightly when she saw him

"Your suck a sneaky little bugger you are, where were you?" Jenny asked before adding "I was worried"

"I was down in the lair, composing and I lost track of time" he said simply

"Hmm Question, do you live in your dressing room or do you live in the Lair?" Jason laughed

"I sleep in the lair I must admit I grew up there, it is my home, but I do sometimes sleep in the dressing room. Kinda like keeping up appearances"

"Clever" Jenny looked at the time, it was past 10. She yawned

"I think it is time for bed" Jason said

"Will you stay with me?" Jenny asked Jason looked at her "I'm just a little on edge last night I was 'Kidnapped' and plus you said you would never leave my side" Jenny added innocently

"Hey, I said most of the time"

"Please Jason" Jenny stood up and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him

"Alright" Jason kissed her forehead "Just let me go and get changed"

"Can I come? I want to see the way behind the mirror so if I ever need to go there, I won't get lost?"

"Well I promised to keep close to you" Jason winked and lead her through the mirror and down the tunnel and left and then back out in to Jason's dressing room. Jason gathered his things then got changed in the bathroom and came back out in sweat pants and an old shirt _so hot! Jenny though_ and together they walked back to Jenny's room and hopped in to bed.

Jenny snuggled close to him and was soon asleep he watched her for a moment _Jenny I love you_ he thought before pulling her closer, she sighed contently in her sleep it wasn't long before he too was sleeping.

+-+

yay another chapter finished. Im off to watch the rest of POTO ;) couldnt resist. dont hurt me... as alway R&R i cant read minds, so i wont know what your thinking or if you like it otherwise ;)

EJ Riddle


	15. Rehearsals and goodbye's

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took me so long. I kinda got in a bit of trouble for standing up to my dad, though he always tells me it is the right thing to do if i believe in it! but never mind.

thanks to my reviewers:

**Maska: **Yeah i didnt really set out to do that, it just happened. but im glad it did.

**Madame Opera Ghost: **Your a woman of many words ;)

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **It was a common occurence at schoolies (a week where graduating students like stay in sufters apartments and party) If you wanted a bed you were sharing. Trent can testify to that i hog the bed ;)

Also Phantom is now out here for me but you guys dont have long to wait :) if you had read the past disclaimers if would of given you a laugh i was waiting for people to kill me or something ;)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Phantom of the opera...just so you all know, but i wish i did ;)

+-+

Jenny awoke early the next morning. The sun was up and Jenny could hear movement in the halls looking at the clock it was 9am. She didn't have to be up for another two hours. First she had singing practice in the theatre with Jason. Then her privet dance lessons with Terry. Then lunch break and afternoon acting lessons with Jason, Jay, Brittany and Anita sadly. She could hear soft breathing next to her, and looking over Jason lay on his back with one arm over his head and he was sleeping peacefully. Jenny rolled over so that she was using his arm as a pillow and put her arm around him and went back to sleep.

+-+

Jenny was re-awoken on hour or so later by Jason tickling her,

"Don't make me hurt you" Jenny mumbled rolling over trying to throw him off and stay sleeping at the same time, Jason laughed

"What I joy it would be to wake up to that every morning" Jason relied sarcastically "Come on up, you have to get ready for your first day of rehearsing and I am hungry"

Jenny rolled over and sat up trying still to fully wake herself up. She got up and struggled across the room and collected her clothes of a simple singlet and a denim skirt and walked towards the bathroom

"I'm going to go back to my dressing room and get ready and ill meet you in the food hall in half and hour" Jason said getting up and kissing Jenny on the forehead before walking over to the mirror opening then stepping inside.

+-+

Jenny walked in to the food hall later and got some toast then sat down across from Jason who was already eating.

"Good morning, did you sleep well" Jason asked winking. Catching on Jenny replied

"Yes I did actually" Jenny laughed and started eating her toast.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur the lessons in the theatre were fun, your voice carried all the way through it. As Jason said she was singing beautifully. Dancing lessons were going great as well she has picked up the dance almost and was learning to keep her posture and feet turned out. She was also told that she would soon be joining the main dancing class as well as still receiving privet lessons, to prepare her for the opera.

Lunch was great; Jenny had really worked up an appetite.

"Is everything always this full on?"

"Yep, what never been worked this hard before?"

"I do work hard, but not on my voice and dancing. You forget I used to work in a café I was always on the move, just not dancing. I think my legs are going to drop off" Jenny whined and laid her head on the table. Jason rubbed her back in a soothing circular motion and she would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Jay saying;

"We should get to the theatre, or we will be late" He stood up and took Brittany's hand and headed towards the door

"He's right, come on Jen" He sat her up and took her hand, any they too left for the Theatre.

+-+

When they arrived Anita was already there talking to Mr Castor Who would be instructing them where to stand and where props will be and such.

"Ok so everyone here. Right I thought we would start with the think of me scene I know you aren't really in this scene till we get the stage catwalk up for you, so just at the moment observe" Mr Castor sat at the piano as Anita took centre stage for the start of think of me.

Anita started the song and was not too bad, although she couldn't hit the high notes like Jenny originally thought. Soon it came time for her to sing, she was a little nervous. Anita seemed to be judging her trying to find any reason that she wasn't worthy to play the part of Christine. One look at Jason who was standing off to the side, all her fears seemed to melt away. He smiled at her and everything and everyone including Anita seemed less important.

_Jenny/ Christine:  
Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye  
Remember me, Once in a while, please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment, Spare a thought for me_

Jenny sang, keeping her eyes on Jason. He was smiling and Jenny could feel Anita glaring at her, but Jenny felt someone telling her that she was doing great and to sing with everything she had. So she continued.

_We never said our love was evergreen, Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember, Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might've been  
think of me, Think of me waking, silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind  
Recall those days, Look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do, There will never be a day when I won't think of you. _

Jay came in on time and started singing his part, it shocked Jenny for a second she had kind of forgotten that they were all there. She only saw Jason.

_  
Jar/ Raoul:  
Can it be, Can it be Christine? (Bravo!)_

_Long ago, it seems so long ago, How young and innocent we were  
She may not remember me, But I remember her. _

Jenny/ Christine:  
Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
they have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes you will think...

Jenny sang the tricky part of the song, difficultly but she did. She silently made note to ask Jason to help her with it later.

_Of me!_

They went over it a few more times including the start of Hannibal lines. Till finally Mr Castor called it quits

"We will have more cast members here tomorrow, but Jenny please practice the end of think of me. You seemed to struggle a bit there, Have a good afternoon"

"She was terrible!" Anita said after Mr Castor Left, Giving Jenny more dirty looks. Finally Jenny had, had enough!

"Look Anita, I don't know what is wrong with you, but you need to get over yourself. Your not famous by any stretch of the imagination and won't be if you continue to treat people like shit! Now stop giving me glares and act your age!" Jenny walked over to Jason who was starring at her.

"Now I feel better" Jenny sighed. Grabbing Jason's hand and heading for her room.

+-+

Once in her room Jenny found a letter addressed to her

_Dear Jenny_

_James and I decided to leave early, I tried to find you and say goodbye but the receptionist said you were busy. But she said I could write you a note and she would give it to you._

_We are leading to England as previously planned. Mike is no where to be seen he checked out of the hotel after we confronted him and we haven't seen him since. He cancelled his plane ticket too so I think he is still here in Paris somewhere. _

_James and I are already planning coming back to see you in a few months and counting on you coming to visit us in OZ. _

_Till then take care of yourself and don't forget to email or write us._

_Love _

_Tara and James _

Jenny was crying by the end of the letter, it was real and final she was alone here in Paris. It still deemed weird to her. All of this happened in a week or less than one.

"Hey come on Jen, its ok" Jason sat down next to her and just held her why she cried.

"I'm sorry, its just that my life has changed so much in less than a week and I just can't half believe it still I mean you're the phantom and I just get the feeling that this is all a dream and one day I'm going to wake up and all of this" She said gesturing around her "Will not have been real and I will be doomed to work in the café and stay with Mike"

Jason pinched her

"owww, what did you do that for?"

"Well you felt the pain; one would think you would know it wasn't a dream"

"Funny" Jason leaned in a suddenly kissed her "What was that for?" Jenny asked "Not that I minded or anything"

"Well I just wanted you to know that I was real" Jason smiled and wiped Jenny's tears away. Then whispered in her ear "I'm not going anywhere"

"I hope not, because I'm pretty sure that your one of the best things that has happened to me"

"Come with me, my angel we shall spend the night in the lair" Jason said standing up

"Won't we be expected at dinner?" Jenny asked

"We don't have to eat there every night. Now come one" Jason took her hand and led her through the mirror down the passage to the stairs. To the under ground lake, where the gondola was waiting and finally in to the lair.

+-+

End of the chapter i would really love some more reviews if you have any ideas as such :) so R&R and till then

have fun

E J Riddle


	16. Time fly's

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter down, and alot happens in this chapter. but i will explain it at the end i dont want to spoil it for you ;)

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Inidapyro: **Mike will is still lurking i promise you that ;)

**Maska: **He will pop up in a further chapter.

**Angeloftheoperahouse:** lol dont hurt your little sister, use her as a slave ;) but yes updated as requested ;)

**Jenalyn: **lol I'm glad i get to live for that reason ;) trust me it is worth the wait. and usually australia gets things last... damn them

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Phantom of the opera... ohhh well...on with the chapter.

+-+

Once the boat was docked and some candles were lit, Jenny spoke

"I felt like singing when we came to the gate" Jenny sat down at the organ. Jason laughed

"I am curious though does the lair look like it does in the movie?"

"You never saw the movie?" Jason shook his head "I would have thought you would have, but never mind we'll get the DVD!" Jenny laughed then continued "It does, but it is bigger than it was in the movie. So how about a proper tour around?"

Jason showed her the library, kitchen, study and bedrooms, all were well flawlessly decorated and the stone added to the character of it all. It was magnificent and even had internet and cable TV. Jenny was in hysterics when she found that out.

"What have we been spending so much time in my dressing room?" Jenny laughed then suddenly became aware of how Jason was watching her. Jenny crossed the room to stand in front of him

"What's wrong?"

"Jen, what are we?" He asked

"We are human's?" she paused confused "What do you mean?"

"Are we together or not? I have tried not to move in on you so soon but I have never felt this way about anyone"

"Jas, -

"No its ok I thought….. But no, we can just be friends"

"No, let me finish. I do love you; you are one of the best things that has happened to me in a long time. You told me to risk it" Jenny reminded him as she stood up on her toes and put her arms around his shoulders "So here it goes, I'm not letting you go" She leaned in a kissed Jason who responded immediately wrapping his strong arms around her and lifting her just off the ground and over to the couch. After a while Jenny felt herself loosing control to the passion of the moment, so she pulled back.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked concerned

"No, I just think we should stop or slow down" Jenny looked at him to see of he was upset.

"I agree, even if we are a couple now, we have still only known each other a week" they stayed silent just lying against each other for a few minutes just listening to the sound of the water and the night.

After a while Jason spoke

"Jen, do you get stage fright?" Jason looked down to see her reaction she had tensed ever so slightly.

"You can tell?" Jenny asked weakly

"I have been acting on stage since I was 7 I know all about nerves and I saw you, you looked scared out of your mind when it came time to sing your first song" Jenny buried closer to Jason slightly embarrassed. As if reading her mind Jason continued

"Well it was only your first day; you will get used to people watching you sing, As well as act. Which reminds me, we must work on the end of think of me. Mr Castor was right you struggled" Jenny sat up before speaking

"I know Anita was distracting me slightly, and my voice isn't used to being used as much. But yea I sucked"

"Well how about a bit of a lesson now then?"

"It seems all we ever do is sing, but sure what the hell singing with the legendary Phantom of the Opera is fun"

+-+

They spent the night in the lair and the next few weeks seemed to pass in a flurry of practice, practice, Jason, Shopping, Jason and more practice. It had now been just under a month since Jenny had come over for her holiday. She had not seen or heard from Mike since the 'Kidnapping' but she was sure that he was still around. The Performance was a week from opening night and Jenny was now getting fitted for her costumes.

"Ok stand up here and I'll pin the hem" the Seamstress said, helping Jenny up on to a stool, and she starting to pin the hem. Jason walked in to the room. He didn't bother to knock anymore;

"Don't you knock" Jenny asked in mock annoyance "Don't you have any principles? I could have been getting changed" Jason chuckled

"No and no and I could only wish" he winked and laughed a Jenny's glare before adding "Kidding I wanted to see how it was going"

"Other than the fact I have never worn a corset in my life and that breathing is becoming an issue, good"

"Well look at it this way, it wont be hard to force the air out to sing beautiful notes" Jason replied in a innocent tone

"Your right, the hard bit will be getting air in my lungs at all" Jason laughed again

"You will get used to it dear, now I'm done for the moment go and get changed careful not to hurt yourself on the pins" Jenny stepped down and went to the bathroom and got changed. Coming back out and handing the seamstress the costume. She left bidding them good day.

Jenny had excelled in her singing and dancing and her acting and stage manner. She loved her new life. Practicing daily and usually spending the night in the lair, or her or Jason's dressing room. Today the rest of the day was theirs. So they decided to go down to the lair.

Once they had arrived Jenny asked if she could go on the net, while Jason fixed them some after noon tea.

"Jen, you know you don't have to ask anymore, this is your home too" Giving her a push in the direction of the computer

"Okay" Jenny replied giving him a chase kiss on the lips before sitting at the computer and logging on to her MSN hotmail account, and noting that her brother and Tara were on.

OPERA GIRL: Hey tar how are you?  
TIZER: Jen! OMG it's you. I'm good. Hows everything over there?  
OPERA GIRL: It's great, I got the afternoon off and its only a week till opening night, I'm so scared but Jason said I will be fine.  
TIZER: I know you will be and I got a surprise for you…  
OPERA GIRL: What is it?  
TIZER: James and I brought tickets to the opening night; we are coming to see you.  
OPERA GRIL: Are you serious? OMG I can't wait.  
TIZER: That's not all, your dad and brother are coming too. I shouldn't have said that.  
OPERA GIRL: ………….. Are you serious I can't wait to see them?

+-+

OPERA GIRL: hows my little brother going?  
SC8TER: I'm good I had a bad day at school yesterday; my teacher is a toad, but I'm good. U?  
OPERA GIRL: Yeah and I bet you're the perfect little angel for you teacher too…. I'm good been working really hard opening night is coming up, I'm freakin.  
SC8TER: Don't worry the worst you could do is totally embarrass yourself and have to leave the country… wow that's bad…..good luck ;)  
OPERA GIRL: Thanks for your support. How's dad?  
SC8TER: He misses you, and says hi but he is good.  
OPERA GIRL: I miss you both so much, say hi back.  
OPERA GIRL: Tara just said you were coming over here to see me preform? Is this true?  
SC8TER: Damn she has a big mouth it was suppose to be a surprise that guy Jason organised it for us. I don't think I was supposed to tell you that but still you should know it now after Tara spilled the beans.  
OPERA GIRL: OMGOMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I can't wait to see you both and I can't believe it. OMG I have to go but I will see you soon.  
SC8TER: Yeah in less than a week. Can't wait, stay safe big sis.  
OPERA GIRL: I will and you too little bro give my love to dad. Gosh I can't wait.

After saying good bye to Tara Jenny logged out and went to talk to Jason.

"I just had an interesting conversation with my brother" Jason knew the secret was out, by the tone of her voice. But still trying to act innocent

"Really and what was about?" Jenny poked him in the side

"Don't play dumb with my MR" Jenny suddenly kissed him hard on the lips and pulled back "Thank you, they told me that you set up for them to come over and see me, I owe you" She kissed him again. The afternoon tea was forgotten in the excitement.

+-+

I did a bit os skipping ahead in this chapter. anything else in between would of just been a filler. and a waste. really. so sorry if people are upset by it.

But i wont know till you review and tell me ;)

E J Riddle


	17. MY Muse

**Author's Notes: **this was an especially hard chapter to write. you have no idea but It may be a few days before the next chapter is up. I have writers block for what happens next / so if anyone has any ideas or thoughts please tell me :)

Thanks to my reviewers:

**Indiapyro: **where have you been? They are preforming The Phantom of the Opera, i just couldnt help it, temptation got the better of me ;)

**Word Junky: **I'm glad you like my fic :) here is an update for you ;)

**Maska: **I do have the real DVD as well my mother brought it, though you only have a few more days to go, trust me i a enjoying it.and driving my family mental becuase i am always watching it. I am half using your idea as you will soon see and i give you full credit for it.

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **I am really glad you like it :) your poor sister ;) but here is an update so play nice and promise not to hurt her ;)

This chapter is for **Maska** she half gave me the idea. so it is only fitting that is be for her.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own phantom of the opera...too bad eh?

+-+

The week passed quickly it was soon the day before opening night. The first time that Jenny would grace the stage of the Opera Populaire. That morning she had seen the beautiful programs which had them pictured on the cover. It was Raoul and Christine facing each other in a lovers embrace while the Phantom was behind Christine with a possessive hand on her waist turned towards the camera so you could see his mask. The whole programme had pictures of the cast all the way through it from various scenes and a page dedicated to each of the main characters. Jenny Looked at the page which had her dressed up as Christine with her hair curled and in her masquerade costume holding her mask. Then over at the other picture that had been taken of her in her clothes with her hair straight, Jenny read the paragraph under it.

_Jennifer Marie Day was born in 1987 in Queensland Australia. Originally coming to Paris for a vacation she was discovered by the Mr Andre the Owner and Manager of the Opera Populaire and offered a job. Jenny as she likes to be called was educated at St Mary's college and worked in the café Angel. Her family of loving father Wayne Day and younger Brother Joshua Day supported Jenny growing up and following her dreams. They helped turn the dream of coming to Paris in to a reality after Jenny saw The Phantom of the Opera directed by Joel Schumacher, Jenny is ecstatic to be performing in this Opera which first inspired her, This will be the first time preforming in a professional opera, but not the last according to Mr Andre. _

Jenny couldn't believe it; her life had changed so much. She remembered her final year at school. She was trying to imagine herself finished school. She was trying to imagine her future. She thought she would be working in the Café Angel still as well as coming home every night to her dad and brother and helping clean the house and cook dinner, an ordinary life to be sure. Not here in Paris getting ready to preform an opera. Jenny really couldn't believe how lucky she was. Like the caption said. The trip really did change her life.

+-+

With one day left before the show opened they were running a full dress rehearsal. Jenny was standing off stage talking to Brittany and Jean. This afternoon she was going to meet Tara, James her dad and brother at the airport. She was so excited. She smoothed her costume. It was the chores dancer one, for Hannibal. It was a gold one piece a corset on the top and a flowing skirt in the bottom with many panels that weren't sown together. Giving them maximum movement, and an effective look when they danced. They watched Anita play Carlotta. She stood centre stage basking in the lime light while she could. Jenny came in on cue dancing her part, and once the song finished she watched as Carlotta threw her tantrum and got in to place to sing the start of 'Think of me'.

Jenny was watching the 'cat walk which was suspended above the stage, below the real catwalk. The difference was that this one could be seen by the audience at certain times during the show, or when there was action on it. Otherwise it was lifted out of view. Jenny could see Jason slinking along it ready to drop the screen on Carlotta. It dropped and just as planned everyone jumped out of the way and screamed and as directed Brittany/Meg and Jenny/ Christine ran forward and Meg said in a scared voice

"He's here, The Phantom of the Opera" Jenny laughed inwardly, they had no idea how correct they were.

It was time for her to sing 'Think of me' she walked forward and took centre stage. The beautiful music played and Jenny came in on time singing.

_Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye  
Remember me, Once in a while, please promise me you'll try  
when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
if you ever find a moment, Spare a thought for me_

The lights dimmed as planned and Brittany and Jean came forward putting the white long skirt on Jenny and securing the Velcro and putting the fake corset over the top and hiding her dancer costume and securing it all at top speed, before exiting just in time as the lights came back up the rest of the stage having been completed and changed over to indicate that this was now the performance and not a rehearsal. Jenny continued:

_We never said our love was evergreen, Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember, Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way things might've been  
think of me, Think of me waking, silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind  
Recall those days, Look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do, There will never be a day when I won't think of you. _

The lights in the theatre flickered and went out. This was not part of the show. Jenny heard the managers telling everyone to remain calm. Jenny felt someone grab her suddenly and screamed as she was dragged backwards. Then she was falling with the person behind her. She landed on a cushioned mat. She has fallen through the trap door and was now below the stage. The trap door shut just as the lights came back on in the theatre. And the person turned towards Jenny holding a gun. He was wearing as mask. She couldn't see his face. He gestured for her to get up. Which she did was some difficulty. She was wearing a corset and an over corset as well as two long skirts and point shoes. The person them took her arm, not gently either and led her out and down the hall and down some stairs. Jenny who knew the Opera house as well as underground passages like the back of her hand now, knew they were heading to the backdrop storage room. It was hardly ever used. The man opened the door and pushed her inside then shut the door behind him.

+-+

Back up on the stage the lights had came back on Jason was the first to notice that the star, his girl friend, His Jenny was missing.

"Jenny" he yelled above the noise, People stopped and noticed too that she was not there.

Mr Castor walked forward and spoke

"Calm down everyone, now it seems that Jenny is not here now, so we shall just continue with the one of the scenes that she isn't in. The notes scene shall do just fine. Jason, you may go and look for her. Rude of her not leave right in the middle of a song" He walked away.

Jason really couldn't believe it, Jenny wouldn't just leave in the middle of a song come to think of it how would she know where she was going when the lights went out it was completely dark. She would not have been able to walk away. In the time during the lights went out. Casting his mind back, remembering when the lights went out. He was standing in the wings watching Jenny sing her song. The lights dimmed as planned to change the set over, from Rehearsal to performance. Everything was going as planned then the lights went out. Again Jason shut his eyes to remember. People were shocked and there were a few screams. There was a bang of wood on wood, and another scream then the lights came back on. Jason opened his eyes and looked around people were once again practicing for opening night.

Jason, wishing he knew everything that went on in the opera house as Erik the original phantom did set off to search the opera house, he had a suspicion that all was not well with Jenny's sudden disappearance.

+-+

Jenny was now tied to a chair in the corner of the room, not visible from the door. The man was now sitting back after fastening the ropes. He had put the gun in his belt. Jenny now took the chance in speaking.

"I don't know what you want to accomplish by this, this kidnapping but-

"I told you Jenny" The person spoke softly so that she could not identify his voice. But he pulled off his mask "You are mine"

"YOU!" Jenny hissed "Mike you, stupid son of a bth" He slapped her

"That is no way to speak to your fiancé"

"If I have one I will take that in to consideration" Jenny spat back

Mike smiled smugly

"In two hours we will be married and in an additional two we will be on a plane back to Australia"

"What makes you think that I will: A: say I do and B: get on a plane"

There was a knock at the door and someone entered.

"If you want him to live then you will" Two people came in to view one was slung over another's shoulder. Then the man was thrown down as if he was a sack of potatoes.

"Jason" Jenny screamed she struggled against the ropes that held her.

Jason was unconscious and there was a touch of blood at his temple. He began to stir. Jenny was still struggling to get free, to get to him.

"Grab a chair for him, tie him up" Mike commanded his accomplish did as he was told. Minutes later Jason was tired to a chair next to Jenny, just out of her reach.

He still was unconscious.

"Why are you doing this to us" Jenny asked wearily.

"Why, Jenny, because your mine"

"I don't belong to anyone but me. I am not your property! I am in control of my destiny, you are a selfish pig. You just wanted me to start with because I belong to someone else-

"No Jenny I love you, can't you see that?"

Gesturing with her head at the ropes that held her  
"yea I can feel the love" Jenny sighed "Why Mike?"

"I got a job here just after you, I watched you Jenny-

"Couldn't you see how happy I was then?" Jenny almost yelled "No you're too selfish to see it"

"Jenny I need you" Mike moved closer so that he was touching her cheek, she jerked away, but he used both his hands to hold her head facing him and looked in to her eyes "You're my life, my muse"

Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing;

"You are unbelievable, let me go now"

"No can do" Mike pulled back

"Too long I have suffered without you, too long have you denied me, too long have you fought against me, now it is time you obeyed" Mike said looking quite smug once more.

Jenny snorted "you know that sounds like the cemetery scene in the opera, you just changed the words" Mike blushed slightly

"It still doesn't make it any less true. Now enough talk. You want him to live don't you Jenny"

"You're an ass"

"Well you either marry me and return to Australia or my friend here will put a bullet in his head"

Just then Jason stirred and awoke.

+-+

Ok then what do you all think, i am really scared about this chapter / so please tell me what you think R&R i cant read minds ;)

E J Riddle


	18. Decision time

**Author's Notes: **Well ok i get the next chapter up ok. I had the day off today and a few ideas so here it is, rather short but i still...

thanks to my reviewers:

**sarahbuggs: **I was hoping it kind of came out that way...like the movie :) looks like it worked :)

**Chocolate Mori: **LOL neither can i ;) if you have any ideas ;)

**Secret: **I am glad it is believeable :) but i am terrible at decriptions lol. I know mike is a bit of an ass hat ;) we shall see if Jason can escape...i love jennys attitude i like independant girls who can look after themselves, but there are times when she still needs a man to save her.

**Maska: **hmmmm pet fish...whats his name ;) well it was your idea so you get the credit. i dont think mike will let jenny go just because he kisses him either. but we shall see won't we ;)

**Disclaimer: **I dont own phantom of the opera but i do own my charaters :) that will have to do for now ;) on with the chapter.

+-+

"owww" were the first words out of Jason's mouth.

"Jas are you ok" Jenny asked turning to face him and still struggling to get free. She had small tears forming in her eyes

"Yep, I'll be alright" Jason looked around eyes settling on Mike, then his companion, who had been silently watching everything. He was still wearing his mask.

"Mike, nice to see you again" Jason said sarcastically nodding his head. "Ah and the person who hit me over the head"

"Nice of you to join us" Mike replied

"We'll actually Jenny and I are quite busy, so maybe we should go, It is opening night tomorrow night after all. Lots to do"

"Nope sorry It is time for Jenny to make a choice, that will change her life" Mike pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jason "Either Jenny comes with me and gets married then back on a plane to Australia or ill put a bullet in your head" Jason raised an eyebrow

"Well what's to stop Jenny from getting a divorce and on a plane back here later? Plus she is a minor she has to have parental consent!"

"Jas, in Australia you are an adult you can drink and vote at the age of 18" Jenny took a deep breathe "and marry"

"Jen, don't do this" Jason pleaded

"Do you love him? Or will you save yourself" Mike asked

"Just say no, no one should be forced to do this" Jason continued

"I will kill him, make your choice" Mike brought the gun to Jason's temple.

Jenny was in tears listening to the two men telling her what to do, she loved Jason so much, and she knew he wanted her to be happy no matter what happened to him. But the thing was that Jenny would never be happy unless she was with him. Jenny would never be able to live with herself if anything happened to him, especially if she was the reason for it.

"I will do what ever you want mike, but I am making it clear now I am doing this to save Jason and I will never forgive you and will do what ever I can to make your life hell" and she added more to herself "I am too young for all of this" She looked up at Mike was tears in her bright blue eyes, that were filled with loathing then over at Jason who was starring at her as if he couldn't believe it. Her eyes were filled with love.

Jason was shocked that she would do this to save him she was staring at them trying to communicate all the things going through her mind to him. Then she mouthed _I love you_ her lips hardly moving.

Then mike came forward and untied her from the chair and picked her up. She was still bound at the wrists and ankles. She looked like she had given up hope as Mike carried her away away. She locked eyes with Jason:

"I will find you" he called to Jenny then whispered _I love you_

Then he was left alone with the other captor. It was time to put the Phantom Magic to work.

+-+

Mike carried Jenny out the door up some stairs in to the dressing room hallway and in to her room. Putting her down and untying her

"Get changed and pack anything you want to take with you" He sat down on her bed, Jenny thought about trying to escape. Then remembered Jason would be killed. She grabbed her bag and started packing. Taking her point shoes off as well as the long white skirt and white over corset, leaving just the Hannibal costume. She had soon finished packing and went to go and get changed in to her jeans, a black singlet and a green lace three quarter sleeve over top in the bathroom.

She took her time knowing that from now on her dream come true life was ending. But she decided she would never stop fighting to come back. Maybe she could just run now. But Jason……

+-+

Jason had already freed himself from the ropes and knocked out his captor and was now using his phantom techniques, which he must admit he had rarely used since his mother had died. He felt slightly out of practice but he was now behind the mirror of Jenny's dressing room He saw Jenny go to get changed.

Throwing his voice to make it sound like it came from everywhere in the room:

"Monsieur May I ask where you are taking my lead Soprano" Mike jumped up and pulled his gun out, Looking around the room.

"Who are you?" Mike tried not to sound scared as he said it.

"I am the Phantom of the Opera, and I wish to know where, you think my Diva is going" He silently laughed at Mike looking around holding his gun out. His arm was shaking.

"I am Jenny's fiancé and she wishes to go home" Mike drew himself up to full height. This time Jason laughed so it echoed around the room.

"I am afraid, Monsieur that she will not be able to accompany you, she must preform in the next opera"

Just then Jenny walked back out of the bathroom and seeing mike in the room with his gun pointed out, and looking jumpy

"Mike, what the heck are you doing, your going to hurt me or yourself with that stupid thing" Jenny ducked half back in the bathroom when mike spun around in surprise pointing the gun at her, before realising it was her and putting it down.

"Someone was talking in here all over the room, some guy, he called himself the phantom of the opera" Jenny gasped when Mike said this.

"Mike, I know you think it is some kind of Joke, but the Phantom is real and he is the reason I got the lead in the opera" Jenny looked at Mikes face, this could be her ticket out of here if she played her cards right. "He won't let me go without a fight" Jenny sat down pretending she was scared. When the voice spoke again

"You are quite correct my angel, I have alerted the managers and they should be here shortly"

"By which time, we won't be here" Mike spoke up taking Jenny roughly in his arms and picking up her bag and starting to drag her towards the door. Only it opened before they got there. But it wasn't the managers like the Phantom said:

+-+

I was glad to see some new people reviewing and as i said last chapter i need ideas and thoughts. that is what helps me get the next chapters up so quickly :) so as always R&R i cant read minds ;)

E J Riddle


	19. Fight for freedom

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter in the hat. so to speak...

thanks to my reviewers:

**Maska: **lol everyone hates cliff hangers, but they work so well, especially when i couldnt decide who was coming through the door ;) and i love reading reviews it means you all like me :) and updated as requested.

**Madame Opera Ghost: **you are a woman of many words ;) i havent found any deleated scenes though. but i did find some weird promo's where it is sarah brightman singing them...her eyes look like they are going to pop out of her head ;)

**Secret: **I enjoy replying to them. i am glad you liked the chapter it was a fun one to write and the title will be explained a bit more later i think... I dont like Mike either and i wrote him! so it is really funny :P it cant be Jason in the door way he is behind the mirror though ;)

**Indiapyro: **/puts on innocent face/ I dont know who it was...youll just have to wait ;) yea it is cool we can drink here at 18. but dont worry i dont actually drink that much, it has never been a big deal to legally drink.

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **Hey you promised you would hurt her if i updated last time...sneaky...

**Disclaimer: **I dont own phantom of the opera but i do own my character...but i dont want mike...Mike forsale anyone? anyways on with the chapter. :)

+-+

In walked Brittany and Jay.

"There you are Jenny- Brittany paused when she saw Mike holding her rather tightly. "Who's this?"

Mike spoke for her before she could even open her mouth

"I'm Mike, her fiancé" Brittany looked closely at Jenny she was giving Brittany a confusing pleading glance. _Isn't she with Jason? I think I need a word with Jenny… _

"Well, can I borrow your fiancé" Brittany half chocked on the words "She has to practice, her taking off in the middle of rehearsals has got Mr Castor in a fit, worrying about her" Not waiting for a reply Brittany took Jenny's hand and pulled her out of Mikes arms, he held on to her hand then kissed her cheek.

"Don't try anything" he whispered pulling back then more loudly so everyone could hear. "I will wait right here for you" There was a scary look in his eyes. Kind of like the cat who got the cream. He then let go of her and Brittany and Jay led her out of the room.

"So we are left alone at last" Mike spun around shocked there leaning against the mirror on the opposite side of the room, was none other than Jason.

"How did you get here" Mike asked before he was able to stop himself.

"I got loose and knocked out your man, he will have a terrible headache when he wakes up" Mike tried to pull his gun out, but it wasn't there…

"Looking for this" Jason held up the gun

"Are you going to shoot me?" Mike asked taking a step back

"Well apart from the fact that there are no bullets in it, and you were bluffing the entire time. No I don't think I would. Jenny made her choice Mike and I am giving you a chance to walk away and leave her"

"She is MINE"

"No she isn't and she isn't mine either, she is her own person"

"She is mine" Mike pulled a knife and lunged at Jason who side stepped him and tripped him over and somehow got the knife off him and across the room. Then it was a fist on fist fight. All for one and one for well fist fight.

+-+

Jenny exited the room and turned to Brittany and Jay and explained the situation and she finished just as the Manager arrived. And surprisingly Jason walked out of Jenny's room and in to everyone.

"Jason" Jenny squealed when she saw him she jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist, Kissing him hard on the lips. Jenny had momentarily forgotten about Jay, Brittany and My Andre standing right there.

"Ahem" My Andre's cough brought them both back down to earth after a few moments Jason carefully put her down, but still keeping her close. Jenny was blushing for sure now.

"I have knocked Mike out and wish to know what is going to happen to him." Jason spoke more to Jenny that anyone.

"Mr Andre can you call the police to come and collect him and put him on a plane back to Australia"

"Of course my dear" Mr Andre walked away heading for his office.

Jason filled them all in, and they continued talking about the ordeal keeping watch on Mike who was still knocked out when the police arrived.

"Oh and there is a man in the down stairs scene storage room knocked out, he was aiding the man inside" Jason said

"I will need to speak with the young lady involved first" Jenny went and gave her statement when she returned the police led Mike out who had woken up and was looking no less sorry

"Goodbye Mike" Jenny said without a trace of sadness

"We shall see each other again"

"No we won't, I am taking out a restraining order against you as the police suggested" Jenny looked in to his eyes. She wasn't afraid anymore. "You won't be able to travel to Paris again. Mike was then led away along with his accomplice before he could reply.

Brittany and Jay left then to give them some privacy.

"Are you ok Jen?"

"Yea I think I am. I just couldn't have lived if anything happened to you" Jason hugged her tighter.

"Look at it this way, it is all in the past and now all that is ahead is the future"

"The past was never in the future" Jenny contradicted

"No but it was stopping the future"

"Time goes on either way"

"You really are impossible you know" Jenny giggled and smiled as Jason rolled his eyes.

They knew they were going to be ok.

+-+

Later that after noon Jenny and Jason were at the airport arrivals gate. People had just started getting off the plane. Jenny was practically bounding off the walls with anticipation of seeing them.

There they were her dad and Brother walking along with Tara and James bringing up the rear. As soon as they were past security Jenny ran in to her dads and brother's arms, in a crushing group, family hug.

"I have missed you all so much" Jenny was crying, so was her dad

"Here is my little girl…Not so little anymore" Her dad stood back to look at her "It seems you have grown up so much" Jenny hugged him again.

"So little bro how was the flight?" Jenny teased

"Not too bad, how's your singing?" Her brother poked his tongue out. Jenny laughed in response and remembered Jason "Sorry, guys this is my boyfriend Jason" Jason came forward and shock her dad's hand followed by her brothers.

Tara and James came forward and greeted Jenny and Jason. It was a big reunion all around.

They went out for dinner together and Jenny was reminded of her first night her in Paris with Tara.

"No seafood" Jenny remarked "I want you to see me preform opening night, not sick in bed" Tara laughed

It was a fantastic night all round. Jenny was almost sad for it to end. Jason and her family got on fantastically. And James had a lot in common with him. Jenny could not have been more pleased.

Saying good night at the hotel Jenny and Jason walked home, back to the Opera populaire.

"It's tomorrow" Jenny cuddled closer to Jason

"You will do fantastic Jenny, it a little under a month you have become perfect. I can not find fault with anything" Jason kissed her forehead Jenny laughed

"I have to thank my teacher for that one, though I don't want him to get a bigger head then he has already got" Jenny received a poke for that one. "Thank you my angel of music" Jenny turned towards him and kissed him on the side walk. It was a great end, to a trying interesting day.

+-+

I was never good at writing fight scenes so you all will just have to use your imaginations for that one... as always R&R i cant read your minds...so stop lurking people...i know your out there ;)

E J Riddle


	20. The preformance Part 1

**Author's Notes: **Sorry it took me so long to update. i wanted to get the end written before i updated it. then i was running around seeing friends last night. so here is an extra long chapter to make up for it.

Thanks to my reviewers

**Madame Opera Ghost: **a few more words would be nice ;)

**Indiapyro: **Not the end i will tell you when it is the end ;)

**Word junky: **lol patience is a virture ;)

**Jenalyn: **a little less lurking a little more typing and reviewing would work for me ;)

**Maska: **Not the end, not yet but it is coming... I promise i will tell you when it is the end.

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **Sorry about the typo's thank you for your kind words :) stop threatening to hurt your sister ;)

**Disclaimer: **i dont own phantom of the opera. bugger eh ;)

on with the chapter :)

+-+

Today was the first performance of the Phantom of the Opera. In the Opera Populaire, was full of life. People putting finishing touches on sets, costumes and lights sequences as well as cleaning the foyer and theatre.

On the stage another full dress rehearsal was under way. They got through the whole thing without anyone disappearing of the lights going out at the wrong time. They finished the first rehearsal and Mr castor called them together so he could take them over some notes he had made while watching the performance.

"Ok firstly I really need silence in the wings; you are professionals so you should also know to stand back unless you are supposed to be there. Anita my diva! Please refrain from running in to other actors 'accidentally' it disrupts the performance" He stopped and looked at Anita who was blushing slightly. She had pushed past Jenny rather roughly causing her to bump other performers which resulted in a domino effect. "Costume changes need to be more efficient and we will be setting up a change area for you Jenny in the wings as well as for Jay, Jason please try not to kiss Jenny during the performance if you know it isn't in the script don't do it. Or at least do it in your own time" Everyone started laughing at this even Jenny who also blushing slightly. "Finally I know that you Jenny and you Jay are not comfortable with kissing each other so much. But please act like it isn't so bad" More laughing followed this statement too. "OK good work everyone it is time for lunch be back here at 2pm for your last rehearsal for opening night"

In the food hall eating Jenny pulled her hair back securing with a black ribbon off the red rose she had from rehearsal. It was curled for the practice and was slightly annoying Jenny.

"Better" Jenny sighed

"I liked your hair curled" Brittany said as she chewed on her bread roll.

Jason ran his hands through her hair and got caught.

"Owww" Jenny put her hand to her head and unhooked Jason's hand

"Well it isn't as soft and needs a brush" Jason smirked as Jenny laughed.

Lunch progressed and they were soon back rehearsing. Watching in the wings Jason stood with Jenny. Who had just came off stage.

"If I have to sing anymore I will die" Jenny complained

"Hmm then you better not go on stage again" Jason joked as he moved away to get in position for the next scene. Mr Castor called them together again at the end of the performance.

"Ok everyone you took on board what I said before lunch and if you preform the way you just did then, well the performance will be perfect. You have time for dinner and preparing for the performance first call will be at 6:30pm. Rest your voices and break a leg" everyone departed for a well deserved break and dinner.

With no sign of Jason, Jenny went back to her room for a little rest. She had just gotten in to a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt when someone snuck up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Jenny jumped a foot before she realised it was Jason.

"God Jason! Are you trying to kill me, after what Mike did" Jenny was angry more scared at the memory of everything that have happened than at what he actually did.

"I'm sorry Jenny I really wasn't thinking" opp was the only thing running through his head.

"It's ok, just don't do it" Jenny took a deep breath to slow her heart rate. Jason Turned her around and holding her close. She hugged him back and they just stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. Brittany knocking at the open door asking them if they were going for dinner brought them back to their senses. They left and enjoyed the few hours before their first performance.

+-+

Jenny was in her dressing room putting the finishing touches on her hair and made-up. She got in to her Hannibal costume. She was now used to the corsets and had stopping complaining about them. Jenny had just finished putting on her point shoes when Jason came through the mirror. Jenny snorted inelegantly.

"The Phantom coming to visit his angel" Jenny couldn't help it, it was funny. But looking At Jason in his pants, white shirt, vest, clock and white mask covering half of his face where the 'stage deformity make-up' was Jenny was still blown away at how hot! It made him look.

Jason pulled a rose with a black ribbon out and handed it to Jenny who took it and smelt it.

"For luck" he whispered. Jenny stood up and took the mask off his face. Ignoring the make-up, which did look real enough, gave him a kiss on the lips.

Mr Castor knocked then entered.

"You will ruin your make-up if you do that, now this is the final call. Everyone is meeting on stage in about 10 minutes" He laughed and said something quietly about _young love_ before leaving to tell the rest of the cast and crew.

Jenny blushed slightly and gave Jason one last kiss, and handed him back the mask, which he put on.

"I love you" Jenny said quietly giving him a hug

"I love you too" Jason replied kissing her forehead. "We better get to the stage" They checked over their Make-up and re applied some lipstick in Jenny's case before leaving hand in hand for the stage.

+-+

On the stage stood assembled in front of everyone the manager Mr Andre, The director Mr Castor, Terry the Ballet teacher and Sara the conductor.

"It has been such a pleasure to see this opera take form and I'm sure it will be one of the best. I only have to say break a leg and smile. It is now 5 minutes till curtain up. So everyone in your places" Mr Andre smiled.

Everyone gave a cheer before heading off to their assigned jobs. Jenny suddenly felt very nervous. Outside in the audience was her family and friends sitting in the famous box 5 curtesy of the Phantom a.k.a Jason and over a hundred other people all waiting to see them? As though he knew what she was thinking Jason whispered in her ear.

"You will be perfect, don't be nervous" Jenny was instantly comforted

Five minutes seemed to pass in no time and everyone was whispering "good luck" to one another. The Curtain came up on to the Auction sequence Jenny watched the scene unfold.

"May of you would remember the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera a mystery never fully explained, we are told Lady's and Gentleman that this is the very chandelier that figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it for the next electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination, Gentlemen" The Phantom of the Opera theme song then burst to life as the chandelier was uncovered and risen to the stage ceiling. Then the lights dimmed and the scene changed, to Carlotta singing Hannibal.

Then it was time for Jenny to go on, She took a deep breathe before walking out and talking to Meg remembering Raoul. Jenny glanced to box five seeing her family and friends smiling down at her. Then it was time to dance. She preformed better than ever, executing all the steps with ease. Her nerves seemed to melt in to nothing as she got swept up in the musical, playing Christine, Being Christine.

Then sang 'Think of Me' Perfectly, Then the scene changed to singing with Meg about her angel, before Madame Giry led her away to practice and Raoul joining her for 'little lotte' in this scene Jenny knocked one of the vases over, which toppled silently over, but Jenny recovered quickly and continued on. Soon it was time for the Phantom to enter through the mirror. Jenny never stopped being amazed at how powerful Jason's voice was. Singing:

_Phantom:_

_Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory_

_Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph! _

Christine:  
Angel, I hear, you, Speak, I listen, Stay by my side, guide me

_Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me, Enter at last, master. _

Phantom:  
Flattering child, you shall know me, See why in shadow I hide

_Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside _

The mirror opened and there stood Jason or the Phantom in all his glory, Jenny really did feel in a trance as she came towards him.

Christine:  
Angel of music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory

_Angel of music, hide no longer, come to me, strange angel. _

Phantom:  
I am your angel of music, come to me, angel of music.

Jenny could distantly hear Raoul or Jay try the door, but he seemed to far off and all she saw was the phantom singing to her.

_Raoul:(Spoken)  
Whose is that voice? Who is that in there? _

Phantom:  
I am your angel of music

Raoul:(Spoken)  
Christine! Christine!

Phantom:  
Come to me, angel of music

He held out his hand for her to take and she took it with no hesitation. He led her through the mirror and off stage as the scene changed and The Phantom of the Music intro blared through the theatre.

Jason/ The Phantom led her through and down to the 'Lair' singing seductively to her and she sang back to him holding nothing back. "Music of the night' went off without a hitch and Jenny had always had a little trouble with the fainting part, put her trust again in Jason who had never let her fall before, and certainly not this time either, before carefully putting her down on the swan bed, and singing the last lines of the song while caressing her cheek:

_You alone can make my song take flight;  
Help me make the music of the night..._

They were given a few moments while Barry the man who plays Joseph Buquet did his 'magical lasso' on one side of the stage by the aid of a spot light. Jenny then woke up and sang:

_Christine:  
I remember there was mist...  
Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake  
There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat  
And in the boat there was a man _

Who was that shape in the shadows?  
Whose is the face in the mask?

Jenny knew that Jason didn't like slapping her to the ground in practice he was always careful in the way he went about it. But Jenny had made him promise for the real thing he wouldn't worry about her.

"I'm can take it" She had told him.

He did a fine Job even Jenny was slightly scared of him singing: 

Phantom:  
...Damn you  
you little prying Pandora  
you little demon  
this is what you wanted to see?  
Curse you, you little lying Delilah  
You little viper  
Now you cannot ever be free  
Damn you, curse you...

Stranger than you dreamt it  
Can you even dare to look, or bear to think of me  
This loathsome gargoyle  
Who burns in hell, But secretly yearns for heaven  
Secretly, secretly...  
But Christine...

Fear can turn to love  
You'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster  
This repulsive carcass  
Who seems a beast but secretly dreams of beauty,  
Secretly, secretly...  
Oh, Christine...

Sagging down next to her and looking at her, he winked so that only she could see as she handed him, his mask. And he stood up saying:

Phantom:  
Come, we must return, those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.

+-+

Jenny was now off in the wings doing a quick change in to the Muto II silent role, costume. While Anita was on stage along with Jay and Brett and Daniel other wise known as the managers, were all on stage for the notes scene.

The rest of the first half passed without incident and the Kiss between Jay and Jenny or Rauol and Christine was more than believable as Jason during intermission when they were both getting ready for Masquerade.

"I was almost ready to run on stage and pry you two apart" Jason said seriously "and I wasn't the only one" Gesturing to Brittany who was laughing with Jay who Jenny could only guess was receiving the same speech. Laughing she stood up. Her dress was a soft pink and decorated with pink flowers, like the dress from the movie. She fastened the chain around her neck that held the engagement ring, she quickly checked over her makeup. Now it was time for act two.

+-+

In Masquerade one of the dancers slipped over in the back ground but got up and dusted herself off and continued with the dance. It wasn't that obverse. Jason's entrance was perfect. As was his exit through the trap door. The Cemetery scene Jenny thought they over did the smoke she felt covered in it, singing and breathing was difficult… the smoke was over done!

Past the Point of No Return had always been Jenny's favourite scene, so in her Aminta costume. She walked on stage and sang her first line:

_Christine:_

_No thoughts in her head but thoughts of joy, No dream within her heart, but dreams of love..._

She sat down on the stage and began de-thorning the roses from the basket that she was carrying. She heard Jason enter as Don Juan

_Phantom: Passarino - Go away for the trap it is set and waits for its prey. _

He came out further on to the stage singing seductively. She acted as she recognised the voice as he sang.

_You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which till now  
has been silent _Jenny turned as choreographed to look at him; he put his fingers to his lips as he sang: _  
Silent. _

I have brought you Jenny shut her eyes enjoying his singing. _  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defences  
completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
you've decided  
Decided. _

Jenny slowly stood up and continued to listen to him sing, as though in a trance it wasn't hard.

Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
our games of make believe are at an end

Jason was slowly moving towards her, his voice filling her head.

_  
Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend _

Moving swiftly he was behind her, pressing her against him sweeping his hands over her neck. He could feel Jenny's heavy breathing as he breathed in deeply the smell of her hair… it was like strawberries. 

What raging FIRE shall flood the soul  
what rich desire unlocks its door  
what sweet seduction lies before us?

He moved down her arm and led her across the stage. Keeping her eyes trained to him. He winked discreetly as he finished his part of the song: 

Past the point of no return  
the final threshold  
what warm unspoken secrets  
will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?

Jenny took a deep breathe and began singing, she glanced up in to the 'stage box 5' then to the real box five than began singing:

_Christine: _

_You have brought me  
to that moment when words run dry  
to that moment when speech disappears  
into silence  
Silence. _

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenceless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided.

Jenny had now crossed to the other side of the stage to Jason as they started singing this they walked towards each other. 

Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
our passion-play has now at last begun.

Pausing half way, for dramatic effect and singing:

_  
Past all thought of right or wrong  
one final question  
how long should we two wait before we're one? _

When will the blood begin to race  
the sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last consume us?

Only meters from each other then continued walking towards each other.

_BOTH: Past the point of no return  
the final threshold_

They came together facing each other then Jason spun Jenny around so she was pressed against his chest, with his hands roaming over her stomach then slowly bringing them up to caress her neck and they sung:

_  
The bridge is crossed  
so stand and watch it burn  
we've passed the point of no return.  
_

Jenny had her eyes closed she was enjoying the contact. He was breathing in her hair and she could feel his breathe on her neck. He started singing again.

PHANTOM: Say you'll share with me  
one love, one lifetime  
Lead me, save me from my solitude

Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you

Jenny opened her eyes and spun away with him and he gripped her hands as though they were a precious treasure.

_  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too _

She put her hand up to couch his cheek, she was crying, she could feel it.

_Christine that's all I ask of… _

Jenny pulled off the mask and she heard the cast scream. And the audience gasp. Then Jason was looking around he could see all the police men running to capture him. He grabbed Jenny, and then cut one of the many ropes around the stage and 'Dropped the chandelier' then the ground came out from under Jason and Jenny.

_+-+_

there is one more chapter after this then the epilog. so do not fret. i have written most of it, so the next update should be soon. But i do want people to review and tell me what you think. i cant read minds ;)

so R&R

E J Riddle


	21. The preformance Part 2

**Author's Notes: **Yay another chapter or better still the part B ;) i was shocked at how big the preformance was so i had to split it. just a quick thanks to trent for proof reading this chapter. as my spelling etc seems to have gone down hill...

thanks to my reviewers:

**Secret: **I have put the singing in italics and bold so that it will not be so hard to read. and i got a friend to proof read for me...so if there are any typos blame trent ;)

**Indiapyro: **You are also a person of many words ;) writen more as requested

**Jenalyn: **yay more reviewing :) i am really glad you like the characters :) and that you understood what i was trying to say in PONR i was worried about that, no i hear gerry's accent i think it adds to the sexyness in his voice when he sings :):)

**Maska: **When i look at it, it does look like an ending, but i wanted to preform the opera and just tie off some strings and tell you where i want the characters to end. good luck on your exam, im sure you'll do fine ;)

**Disclaimer: **i dont own phantom of the opera...bumma eh?

_+-+_

They had been standing on the trap door. They dropped through, and landed on the mat.

Above them Jenny could hear the 'crash of the chandelier' and cast's screams and running. They had to hurry to get back up stairs and back in position for the next scene. Jason took Jenny's hand and she lifted her skirt in one hand and they ran up the stairs. Back in the wings Jenny took the rose out of her hair and let it out. Then Jason took her hand and went back on stage singing his line, and dragging her.

_**Down once more  
**__**To the dungeon  
**__**Of my black despair!  
**__**Down we plunge  
**__**To the prison  
**__**Of my mind!  
**__**Down that path  
**__**Into darkness  
**__**Deep as hell!**_

Turning to her and giving her a rough shake: Jason continued

_**Why, you ask,  
**__**Was I bound and chained  
**__**In this cold, and dismal place?  
**__**Not for any  
**__**Mortal sin, but the  
**__**Wickedness of  
**__**My abhorrent face!**_

Then they were back off stage watching Raoul seek Madame Giry out to help him get Christine back. Then there was a scene change, now set up for the lair. Jason grinned cheekily and wordlessly picked Jenny up and slung her over his shoulder, Jenny knew he enjoyed throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and then walked back on stage carrying her singing his next line.

_**Hounded out by everyone  
Met with hatred everywhere **_

Putting her down in front of the Manakin that looked so much like Jenny, she privately thought that was freaky, that was in the wedding dress, Holding her close to him.

_  
**No kind words from anyone  
No compassion anywhere! **_

Speaking to her and giving her a shake. _  
_

_**Christine. Why, why . . .?**_

Now this was the fastest change in the whole show. Stepping off stage, just in the wings and taking off the wrap around skirt and stepping in to a second identical wedding dress, to the one being taken off the manikin right now. Then pulling it over her corset and securing the back. While the mob are on stage and Raoul is getting lost on his way down to the lair. Jenny now stepped back on stage and sang her line, walking towards Jason who was standing near the now naked manikin:

_**Have you gorged yourself at last  
in your lust for blood?  
Am I now to be prey  
to your lust for flesh?**_

She now stood before him as he sang his reply:

**_That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood,  
has also denied me the joys of the flesh . . . _**

He reached out to touch her face and she turned away from his hand.

_  
**This face, the infection which poisons our love . . .  
This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing  
a mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing  
**_

Taking the veil he put it roughly on her wild hair which curled down her back, and turned her towards him.

_  
**Pity comes too late  
Turn around and face your fate  
an eternity of THIS before your eyes**_

On 'THIS' he gestured to the deformed side of his face, emphasising his point. He also took the stage engagement ring and handed it to Jenny closing her fingers around it.

Jenny took off the veil and sang to him:

_**This haunted face holds no horror for me now...  
It's in your soul that the true distortion lies...**_

Raoul staggered on to the stage behind the bars where Jason, or The Phantom, sees him.

_**  
Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest  
Sir...** _

Jenny interrupted "Raoul" when she saw him from behind the gate. Jason continued as if she said nothing. _  
**  
...This is indeed an unparalleled delight  
I had rather hoped that you would come**  
_

He put his arm around Christine/ Jenny and pulled her close.

_**And now my wish comes true!  
You have truly made my night!** _

Jenny struggled and pushed to get away

"Let me go"As Raoul started pleading for her life:

**Free her!  
Do what you like, only free her  
Have you no pity? **

Phantom:  
Your lover makes a passionate plea.

Jenny had tears in hey eyes like she had given up before speaking

"Please, Raoul it's useless" _  
**  
Raoul:  
I love her!  
Does that mean nothing?  
I love her!  
Show some compassion!** _

**Phantom:  
The world showed no compassion to me!**

**Raoul:  
Christine...  
Christine...  
Let me see her...**

Pushing the leaver to bring the gate up, Jason sang and turned to walk towards Jay as Raoul.

_  
**Phantom:  
Be my guest, sir...  
Monsieur, I bid you welcome!  
Did you think that I would harm her?  
Why would I make her pay  
for the sins which are yours?** _

He put a lasso overJay's head then began to tie him to the gate, mocking him with his next line. 

**Phantom:  
Order your fine horses now!  
Rise up your hand to the level of your eyes!  
Nothing can save you now... except for Christine!**

He turned and stalked back across the stage to where Jenny was standing, crying, looking for a way to get over to Raoul. Jason picked up another Lasso then going back over to Jay and putting it around his neck, hooking it above his head then stepping away, so when he pulled the rope it chocked Raoul.

_  
**(To Christine)  
Start a new life with me!  
Buy his freedom with your love!  
Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!  
This is the choice!  
This is the point of no return! **_

He gave the rope a fake tug to make his point. Or position rather. Looking as Jenny sang the next time. 

**Christine:  
the tears I might have shed for your dark fate,  
grow cold and turn to tears of hate!**

Now came the best bit in the song, where they harmonise against one another which creates a powerful and emotional song, each singing with their hearts and holding nothing back.

_**Raoul:  
Christine, forgive me, please forgive me.  
I did it all  
for you, and all for  
nothing!  
**_

_**Christine:  
Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend  
We had such hopes, and now those hopes are shattered...  
**_

_**Phantom:  
Too late for turning back, Too late for prayers and useless pity!  
**_

_**Raoul:  
Say you love him, and my life is over!  
**_

_**Phantom:  
All hope of cries of help,  
No point in fighting!  
For either way you choose, you cannot win!  
**_

_**Raoul:  
Either way you choose, he has to win...  
**_

_**Phantom:  
So do you end your days with me?  
Or do you send him to his grave? (Pulls the rope)  
**_

_**Raoul:  
Why make her lie to you to save me?  
**_

_**Phantom:  
Past the point of no return...  
**_

_**Christine:  
Angel of Music . . .  
**_

_**Raoul:  
For pity's sake, Christine say no!  
**_

_**Christine:  
Who deserved this?  
**_

_**Phantom:  
The final threshold...  
**_

_**Raoul:  
Don't throw your life away for my sake!  
**_

_**Phantom:  
His life is now the prize which you must earn!  
**_

_**Christine:  
Why do you curse mercy?  
**_

_**Raoul:  
I fought so hard to free you...  
**_

_**Christine:  
Angel of Music...  
**_

_**Phantom:  
You've passed the point of no return!  
**_

_**Chrstine:  
...you deceived me!  
Spoken I gave you my mind **_

Phantom spoken:  
You try my patience,  
now, make your choice!

Jason pulled on the rope. Raoul/Jay chocked and gasped at the extra pull on the rope 'cutting off his air supply'. Jenny looked over clearly at Raoul and whispered _I love you _in to the microphone on her top, so that the audience could hear it. Then slowly stepped forward towards Jason singing: 

**Christine:  
Pitiful creature of darkness,  
what kind of life have you known?  
God give me courage to show you,**

She put the engagement ring on her finger.

_**You are not alone!** _

Then she stood on her toes and kissed Jason or the Phantom. She always enjoyed this bit, in rehearsals they often got told to stop, getting a little carried away.

Once she pulled back she sees Jason crying and put her hand up on his deformed face, she had tears streaking down her face. Jenny could hear the mob chanting as though they were getting closer. Jason then spoke:

"Take her, forget me, forget all of this . . ." He staggered away from them

"Leave me alone - forget all you've seen . . . Go now - don't let them find you! Take the boat, swear to me, never to tell, the secret you know, of the angel in hell!"

Jenny ran across the stage to free Jay/ Raoul from the ropes and hugged him tightly like she never wanted to let him go. Before Jason/ The phantom sang: 

**Go now - GO NOW and leave me!**

Then a spot light comes up on the phantom with the music box, and him singing softly.

**Masquerade  
Paper faces on parade . . .  
Masquerade  
Hide your face so the world will never find you . . .**

Jenny enters and Jason/ The phantom sings to her

_  
**Christine, I love you...** _

Walking forward Jenny takes the ring off her finger, handing it to The phantom who closes his fist around it, then bent down and kissed his deformed forehead before walking off stage to Raoul, and singing together:_**Christine:**_

_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
**_

_**Raoul:  
Say the word and I will follow you...  
**_

_**Both:  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning... **  
_

Jason takes centre stage staring after Christine/ Jenny and Raoul/ Jay.

He was surprised that he even thought it. But he was reminded of Jenny's predicament. Mike following and loving her like the Phantom followed Christine. But Jenny had chosen him. She had been ready to save his life and go back to Australia and be married to Mike and unhappy, all for him. Snapping out of his thoughts he sang his line:

_  
**Phantom:  
You alone, can make my song take flight.  
**_

Singing louder:

_  
**It's over now, the music of the night!**_

He then disappeared. The end scenes came together beautifully and once the curtains had closed to get ready for the curtain call, everyone in the audience was on there feet clapping for all they were worth.

The cast was crowed on stage with Jenny, Jay, Jason, Anita, Brittany, Terry, Barry, Daniel and Brett all the main characters were out front. They all took a bow then Jenny, Jason and Jay stepped forward for their own bow. If it was possible the applause got louder.

It got thirteen standing ovations before the curtain closed. Jenny was instantly swept up in to Jason arms as he swung her around. Kissing her and telling her how fantastically she preformed.

All Jenny could do was beam.

+-+

Now all i have left is the epilog i think, i will just be tiring up some loose ends and telling you where the characters end up, any ideas for whereyou want character or your imput will be appreciated :) so till then R&R i would love to get up to 100 but still...

till then be clever and dont take a laxative and a sleeping pill at the same time... a friend told me that a little while ago i always though it was funny... ok ill sign off now

E J Riddle


	22. To the future

**Author's Notes: **The end of my first phan fic ;) hope you all enjoy thanks to my reviewers from this chapter.

**word junky: **I used some of your ideas and changed them slightly. thank you :) for your imput i really appreciated it

**Maska: **I actaully do it all the time, but i could never hear what christine was saying so now i know :)

**Indiapyro: **Here is the ending, hope it ties everything up for you :)

**Jenalyn:**yep it is ending but this wont be my last fan fic so do not fret. i dont know what i would write if i was to do a sequal. if you have any ideas they would be appricated and i would consider it :)

**Tychobrahe: **If i have anything to do with it, you will see the movie again ;) well i will just have to get you to proof read for me, more often :p trust me, lots more fan fics to come.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own phantom of the opera and i just remembered that phantom is out for other people :) yay for everyone :)

+-+

Phantom of the Opera was one of the longest running and successful opera's to date preformed in the Opera Populaire, Jenny was the new diva well loved by anyone who saw her preform and was given the name of having a voice like an _angel_.

+-+

Six months later Jenny stood on the beach not too far from her home, watching Jason swimming in the surf with her brother. She was home on holiday in the down season from the opera house packing up most of her stuff up and just enjoying being home and seeing everyone.

News of her success had reached home and she got calls from several girls who she had known at school, now wanting to be her friend. During school she wasn't exactly popular but that was never bothered her, so it was refreshing to tell them she was only here for a week before going back home to Paris and that she didn't need them to be her friend:

"You never even cared about me during school, in fact if I remember correctly you were responsible for that rumour that I lived in a tailor park because I was so poor" Jenny said calmly

Amy the girl on the other end nervously giggled, Jenny could tell, acting gave her the ability to read body language as well as voices.

"Why would I say something like that, I didn't even know you that well, but I always thought you were nice and seeing as you were home I wanted to get to know you better"

"Exactly you didn't know me, and I know you said it because I was right behind you when you did, I am only here on holiday before I go home and start rehearsing for my next lead role" Jenny couldn't help but rub it in the tiniest bit "So stop sucking up to me" Jenny hung up the phone. She knew it was petty but she did feel good after she did it.

Watching as her brother tackled Jason in the surf Jenny laughed and walked further down so her feet were in the cool water, the sea breeze blowing at her hair which she wore free flowing down her back. Pulling up her sarong as wave came in Jenny breathed in deeply she had missed it here. Jason came out of the water dripping.

"The water is so nice here, and the weather. How can you stand on the beach and not swim?"

"I love the beach, but not the surf or the wave's I don't know why" Jenny admitted.

"Well come for a bit of a swim at least" Jenny shock her head "For me" Jason added innocently

"No I'm fine here"

Without warning Jason scooped her up and ran in to the water carrying her then unceremoniously dropped her in the surf. Joshua, Jenny's brother was laughing for all he was worth and when Jenny surfaced he jumped on her. Soon it was a full on water and tackle fight right there in the water, at the beach.

+-+

That night Back at Jenny's house, after an Australian dinner of fish and chips:

"I am in no mood to cook" Jenny joked she had cooked every night for the past week while her dad was away. Being a truck driver the company he worked for were short a driver for the week, he took a load to Darwin. It was a week trip. Jenny was disappointed him not being home when she finally was. But she still understood, so she was looking after her brother who was on school holidays and showing Jason a good time in OZ.

"No completely fair, maybe tomorrow night I'll cook" Jason offered.

"No, you're the guest. Plus with a night off tonight, its fine" Jenny put the rubbish in the bin.

"Come on Josh, empty the bin then it is time for bed, come on its 10pm"

"But I don't wanna Jenny" Josh whined

"Come on, you went to bed past midnight last night and you get obnoxious with lack of sleep"

"I do not" Joshua replied angrily

"Exhibit A" Jenny gestured going and taking josh by the arm "Now go" Joshua did as he was asked then retired for the night.

"Alone at last" Jason said in her ear. As he put his arm around her slim waist and led her outside on to the balcony.

Taking a seat close together on the swing chair Jenny and Jason sat in silence gazing up at the stars.

Jenny finally broke the silence

"Do you remember gazing up at the stars after I saw you preform in the opera, after the first day I met you"

"I remember all right, it think I was in love with you right then" Hugging her closer

"I think I was too, I remember feeling guilty about Mike" Jenny paused. She had saw Mike yesterday when she was shopping for groceries. He saw her and put his arm tighter around his new girl friend. He even introduced them:

"Jenny fancy meeting you here"

"Mike hi" Jenny came fully around the corner from where she was hiding when she saw him

"Come crawling back" The girl sneered

"Excuse me?"

"Mike told me all about you, him leaving you and you stalking him, and him having to leave the country to get away from you" Jenny laughed

"No I am Australian if you couldn't tell and now preform in Opera's after I decided to stay in Paris. I don't care what he told you, but I am the one with a restraining order, which Mike you now are breaking so keep your 500 meter distance" Jenny smiled and began walking away before turning to the girl "You two deserve each other" She turned away and kept walking.

Jenny snapped back to reality again, lying in Jason's embrace.

"I couldn't be happier with life right now" Jenny sighed

"Jen" Jason said seriously

"Hmn" Jenny sat up to face him

"I know your only 19 just and I'm only 20 but I wanted to give you this"

Out of his pocket he pulled a ring with a small square cut diamond on top. Jenny gasped

"I wanted to give this to you, as kind of a promise that when we are both ready, it will turn in to an engagement ring" He slid it on to her right hand, where is would rest for two more years before they got married in a simple ceremony with close friends and family on the roof of the Paris opera house.

One their honeymoon they toured around Europe before slinking unnoticed in to their new home under the Opera house for a week before officially coming back to work. They continued to preform in opera's together and Jason even taught Jenny the 'Phantom ways'

They had three children first was Stephen Who was the spitting image of his father then Lily and Kassandra or Kassie who were identical twins, with brown hair and brown eyes.

They continued to preform Opera's together and taught their children to sing and compose. Jenny even got in and learnt that.

And I guess what I am trying to say is that they all lived happily ever after.

Brittany and Jay together went out and preformed around the world together in opera's, getting married years later. Before settling down and having a family together. Now they were directors in the Opera Populaire as well as performers.

James and Tara own a bed and breakfast on the beach. They have two children although they aren't married.

Mike's café went out of business after they lost all their waitresses and kitchen staff. Who had, had enough of him and did a mass walk out. He is still single and a drunk for less of a better word.

Jenny's dad started his own business which is flourishing nicely so they can afford to take trips to see Jenny every year. Joshua Jenny's brother is currently entering the police force.

"No one knows how to live, so everyone just lives how they see fit"

And I guess that is what everyone one did.

The End

wow so the end of it, i hope you all werent disappointed. i will be writing some more fan fics soon although i do have to do some harry potter and ella enchanted before i write more phantom. or maybe not depends where inspiration takes me. thank you to everyone who reviewed throughout the story you kept me going.

just because the story is finished doesnt mean i dont want to hear from you. please review and tell me what you thought. lurkers that means you too :)

trust me you havent heard the last of me :)

E J Riddle


	23. Final Reviews

Hey everyone I have finished the story and I can't tell you how much I enjoyed writing it. So I am just going to give off some final answers to reviews.

I am going to continue writing fan fiction although I think I am going to have to get a beta. Because my spelling and punctuation seem to bring my story down and that is the last thing I want.

So think you to:

**Indiapyro: **I'm glad you like the story and you are a person of many words ;)

**Maska: **I'm glad you liked the ending, and as I said in my review of your story Words: I am writing more not in phantom of the opera but other areas although I am going to be writing more phantom in the future, I cant stay away.

**Word junky: **thank you for your kind words and I will be writing in the future :)

**Tychobrahe: **thank you thank you :P would you like a tissue for you emotional ending ;) keep an eye out for me writing more ;)

**Madame Opera Ghost: **you two are a person of many words, thank you for your support through out the story.

**Sleepy: **speed reader:) I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I have never been good with steamy scenes so I leave it to people imaginations ;) lol sorry

**Sam: **I'm glad you enjoyed it, thank you so much for your kind maybe over exaggerating words:$ I really don't deserve them but thanks :)

**Angeloftheoperahouse: **I have never seen the play so I didn't know that chandelier drops in a different place, so I just modelled it on the movie. I have posted some more things in different places so do keep an eye out. Thank you for your support and in the mean time be nice to your sister ;)

So thank you everyone. Your reviews kept me writing also thanks to:

**Jenalyn, Secret, Chocolate mori, Sarah buggs, LoneWolf2005, River Myst, RavenPOTOGirl, Ridel, Littledaae323, FluffyKawaiiInu and Juliya.**

Who also reviewed throughout the story.

I cant thank you all enough so good bye for now and don't worry you will see more of me soon ;)

E J Riddle


End file.
